I Won't Admit It, L
by MykaGhostt
Summary: OCxL type story. It follows the manga storyline. 'I hesitated before answering, "I don't like it. I want to tell them the truth, but the thing is, I know I can't. If they knew what I knew…" I left it at that.' Quoted from Chapter 18. [I won't be updating this anymore. I apologize to all the people who liked it]
1. Looking Back

_I picked up the notebook that was left alone, and slightly wrinkled from the previous rainfall, off the ground._

_"Death Note.." I mumbled aloud to myself._

_The scrawl of the title of the little book was something you'd find in a horror film. It made me grin with amusement. Whoever lost it was sure to miss it, but they'd never find it. Not after I did. I was keeping this._

_I opened the cover and took a look at the first page. I stared at it, perplexed, and smiled in a way that would disturb someone._

_1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die_

_2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected_

_3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen_

_4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack_

_5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds_

_At that moment, I could think of only two people that I would love to write in the Death Note. I figured that it was just some game someone made up, but it wouldn't hurt to play along. After all, it would let out some bottled up anger, and I probably wasn't the first person to find it and use it. However, to my surprise when I flipped the page, there were no other names. I flipped through the whole notebook. No names. I was puzzled but shrugged. What did it matter that no one used it? It made it a lot easier for me. So I wrote down the names Minami and Kei Rin, my parents who had abandoned me._

_Murder Suicide._

_Kei takes out a gun and shoots Minami in the back, the bullet penetrating her heart. After Minami is dead, Kei writes a note on how awful he felt for abandoning their daughter and how she wouldn't let him go back for her. He also writes that he is afraid their daughter is already dead, signs the note and then shoots himself in the head._

_I smirked at the page and looked at the nearby clock for the time. Only 40 seconds and my wish would be granted, supposedly._

_When the final second passed, I felt a pleasant feeling wash over me. It was almost like a small part of me knew that they were dead. I liked that feeling. They deserved what they got._

_I stared at their names and what I had wrote. I closed the Death Note, hugged it to my chest, and turned around to walk home. But to my surprise, and slight horror, a figure with outstretched wings stood directly behind me!_

_"Nice choice," he remarked. "Why did you choose them?"_

_I stared at the... well... he wasn't really a person. He had a human like face and features in parts, but in other places he looked... unusual. Inhuman-like._

_He sighed. "I'm Shinigami the Death God. That's my Death Note."_

_"Death God?" I asked._

_"Yes, you know, like one of those Angel of Death type things?"_

_"Oh.." I replied._

_"So, who were those people you wrote down?" he asked._

_"No one special," I replied. "Anyway, this Death Note is real? It wasn't some kind of game someone came up with?"_

_"No, it's not a game. Did you write the names thinking it would be?"_

_"No. I had intent to kill."_

_"Well, they're dead now."_

And that was how I met my Death God, Shinigami. Though, I prefer to call him Gami. It's shorter. He doesn't like it much, but his name is too long for my liking. And besides, the nickname is cute.

Anyway, I'm Hitomi Rin. I was abandoned by my parents at a young age and was forced to live on the streets. I learned to fight, to defend myself, from a trustworthy old man that doesn't look, act, or seem that old. He was known for teaching all the young kids, like me, how to fight so they could survive. However, he died of a heart attack, which I soon learned was Kira's fault. I guess the old man had several assault charges, petty thefts of pick-pocketed money, and a couple DUIs. Compared to other criminals I'd heard of here and there from the TVs plastered everywhere, I knew he wasn't as bad as them. I hated Kira. I hated him the most out of all humans. He murdered the one guy, the one person, who really seemed to care, even if it was only a little.

_"Hey there Hitomi," he greeted me casually._

_I wiped my eyes and sniffled, looking up at the man I knew as Old Man Kin. He immediately sat down on the ground in the alleyway with me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He didn't smell so great, but then again, no one in these parts did. Even I smelt pretty bad._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Everyone is picking on me again Old Man Kin.. It gets to me sometimes.." I muttered miserably._

_He sighed and flicked my forehead. I flinched and rubbed it a little with my small fingers._

_"What was that for?"_

_"For caring about what those dumb kids say and do to you," he answered. "What they say about you don't matter."_

_"It still hurts.." I said, curling into a more compact ball, shaking a bit from the crispy cold autumn air._

_I noticed from the corner of my eye that the old man smiled. He pulled off the sweater he was wearing and handed it to me. I sat there, stunned._

_"Why are you giving me this?"_

_"You need it more than I."_

_Still surprised, I pulled the huge sweater over my small body and instantly felt warmer._

_I smiled up at Old Man Kin. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome," he replied, smiling back._

The backs of my eyes stung and I looked down a moment at the desk I was sitting in. I wasn't quite sure how I was able to get schooling, or why I cared, but I was here. I wanted to leave. I didn't.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" asked Gami.

"Just remembering old memories Gami. I'm fine," I whispered quietly, making sure the other kids couldn't hear.

"Okay.." Gami replied. He seemed unsure of my added on 'I'm fine' statement, which he should be. I wasn't fine, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was homeless. I had no one. Gami was the only one around that cared, and only I could see him. I reduced my life span by receiving the Death God Eyes. At the time, I didn't care if I died any sooner, but I was questioning that now. I could see when anyone could die and who they were. It made it so easy to kill, which was great for revenge purposes and when I got bored, but I wanted something more meaningful. For once, like the energy I had back when I was young, I wanted to search for it. I wanted to give finding my happiness one more try.


	2. Kira

I pulled my backpack strap over my shoulder and walked out the school doors. Unlike all the other kids, I didn't follow the rules of having a uniform or indoor shoes. I guess it's understandable 'cause of the obvious, but since the school provided it, I didn't want it. I know, weird right? But I didn't like the uniform or how the shoes looked like nurse shoes. You can't blame me for wanting to wear my own clothes.

Everyone was staring, but it was a little different this time. Today was the unit exams that we had at the end of the trimester every year. I scored the highest grade on every subject. Yeah, that's right. The homeless street fighter scored 100% on all the tests. Of course everyone would be shocked. I normally didn't care about my grades, but remembering Old Man Kin again made me think that he wanted me to find a way out of this kind of life. And you know, even I know school is pretty much the only way to do just that.

The honour students that constantly competed with each other for the best grades looked at me with hatred and envy. It made me smirk and feel proud of myself. And I knew that if they tried to cause me problems later on, which I was sure they would, I could kill them off or just give a knock out punch. I smirked a bit more. I was very pleased with myself that I could finally accomplish such a thing: a knock out punch.

"Hey Hitomi, what's with the smiles?" asked one of the honour students, Noriko Sakamoto.

I faked innocence and replied, "Didn't you look at the bulletin boards Noriko? I beat you, and all the other honour students."

She glared at me as everyone watched, holding their breath. Everyone knew it wasn't wise to mess with me. Everyone had gotten used to the fact that I could somehow know their name, and everyone also knew that I was a well known street fighter.

"Oh don't play the innocent card you bitch!" she shouted. "We all know you cheated!"

"How's that possible? The whole school knows that every single person who's tried to cheat has gotten caught."

"You're special Hitomi, and not in a good way," she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The teacher's don't bother with you because you have no home and no family. They don't care what happens to you."

"So that gives me the ability to cheat?" I asked, my tone clearly stating that for an honour student, her accusation was very dumb.

"Not only that," she said quickly. "You street fight. We know you haven't lost a single challenge."

"Oooo so I'm a scary little girl. Big deal," I replied. "I haven't beat up any of the teachers and have no desire to do so, so they have nothing to be scared about."

"You're mysterious too!" she yelled, trying to get people on her side even though all they were doing was watching quietly, not saying a thing. "You know every single person's name when it shouldn't be possible!"

I smirked disturbingly. The group of people surrounding Noriko and I took a couple steps back. I was sure they were expecting something bad.

Noriko looked nervous after the reaction of the peanut gallery.

"Does it frighten you, Noriko? That I know your name, that I could snap your neck, right now, so fast that you wouldn't even know what had happened?" I walked up to her slightly trembling body and whispered in her ear, "Does it bring chills knowing that I know when you're going to die?"

I stepped away from her and watched her carefully. Her body shook badly. Her eyes were wide, and even they seemed to shake just a bit. She collapsed on the ground. I grinned like a devil might.

Before leaving the school grounds, I kicked her stomach. Hard. She gasped and passed out.

"Stupid bitch," I muttered underneath my breath.

[~~~]

"Did you really have to go that far?" asked Gami, but he was smiling with amusement, so I knew he didn't really care. He enjoyed the fright I brought to her.

"I suppose I didn't have to," I replied, grinning again, "but it was fun to see how she reacted."

I was sitting in the bedroom of an apartment. It wasn't mine though. I had picked the lock and entered when the owners weren't home. I had showered and was flipping through the TV channels. Nothing good was on, so I was about to turn it off, but I flipped to a news channel and they were talking about Kira. I listened intently.

"So he killed another bunch of criminals again huh?" asked Gami, yawning.

He was always uninterested in Kira. He thought he was doing the world a favour by getting rid of all the well known criminals, but I thought differently. I thought differently when Old Man Kin was murdered.

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered, gritting my teeth a little.

I turned off the tv before I smashed the screen, walked into the apartment's kitchen and opened the fridge.

_Might as well raid the thing before I leave._

However, to my surprise, there was absolutely nothing inside it. I stared at it puzzled. Just yesterday it was full. Why was it empty now?

My eyes widened in realization. "Gami, check to see if there are any cameras or anything."

"Roger that!" he exclaimed, saluting.

I watched him as he searched the whole place. He counted only a few cameras, but they didn't have audio, and there were no electrical bug things to listen in on what I said.

"The owners must have figured someone was entering their house," I said. "I guess we'll have to find a new place to break into."

"Want to steal the money before we go?"

"You know where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in a safe behind a picture. Cool huh?" Gami was obviously excited.

I giggled a bit. "Yeah, it is. Do you know the code?"

"Sure do!"

Gami was really good with cracking codes for some reason. I never knew why, but it was useful to me whenever I needed him to.

Gami unlocked the safe in under a minute. I stuffed as much money in my backpack as I could, closed the safe, Gami locked it, and we left. But to my surprise, cop cars with their lights flashing were sitting outside the building.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Now what?"

"Fire escape?" suggested Gami. He was pointing at the window at the end of the hallway.

I walked over to it, opening it and looking around. The police didn't seem to know the building that well if they didn't know there was a fire escape leading directly inside an ally.

I climbed down as fast, and as quietly as I could. Want to know how? Well, lets just say it's an advantage to have a Death God with wings possessing you. Course if anyone saw, it would look pretty weird if a girl was somehow descending to the ground in mid air.

"All right, now all we got to do-"

I was interrupted by a chuckle coming from the darkness of the ally. I stared at it, and heard footsteps.

"Gami," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like this," I told him.

"Neither do I," he replied, glaring at the darkness.

Suddenly, a figure appeared! Brown hair, brown eyes, taller than me, and the look in his eyes was frightening. He held up a notebook.

_Death Note.. Wait! He has a Death Note too?_

I looked at his name. Light Yagami. No death date. He had a Death God that I couldn't see.

_Does he have Death God Eyes?_

"Who are you?" I demanded, pretending I didn't know.

"I'm Kira," he replied, his creepy smile growing into a grin.

I stared in horror and shock, but it quickly turned to anger and hatred that blazed through my being. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"Hm? You don't seem to like me," he said, stating the obvious.

"Of course I don't!" I snapped. "You killed Old Man Kin!"

"Old Man Kin?" he asked. "Who's that?"

"A criminal that didn't have much of a record on him," I spat. "Course you wouldn't care that he taught the street kids how to fight and cared about them."

"Street kids huh? That explains that." He pointed at the apartment building.

I rolled my eyes and took out my Death Note, gripping it in my hand. I could at least threaten him with this, even a little.

_It's better if he doesn't know I have Death God Eyes. It's good enough for him to know that I can kill as well._

"Oh? You have one too? How intriguing.." He seemed to go into thought.

I could have scribbled his name into my Death Note, but it was too dangerous.

"Become my ally," he said.

I stared at him, almost dropping my Death Note in shock. Was he serious? I could kill him anytime I wanted, and yet he wanted me as his ally? I didn't like him, he knew that, so what brought this on? I took a small, quick glance at the little notebook in my hand. Was it because of this thing?

"Why should I?" I questioned.

"You could eventually learn my name if you were my ally. I could use your powers. It's a win, win situation," he explained.I stood there and thought about it. I already knew Kira's real name. He didn't know that. If I was his ally, I'd be putting myself in danger. If I was his ally, I could keep track of him. All I needed was a fake name and the ability to see his Death God.

"Only if I can touch your Death Note. You can touch mine in turn," I answered.

He smiled devilishly. I kept my blank, expressionless look.

"Alright," he replied.

We walked to each other and held out our Death Notes. He touched mine. I touched his.

I looked over his shoulder and stared at Light's Death God. He didn't look human at all. A bit like a zombie mixed with a fallen angel or something. Wasn't pleasant. Gami was better.

Kira looked interested and amused. "Yours has some human features?"

"Yes," I answered. "This is Shinigami."

Gami didn't make any motion or sound in any way to introduce himself. I was perfectly fine with this.

"Ryuk," introduced the Death God.

I nodded.

_I hope I don't regret this later…_


	3. Office Call

_Kira had lead me through the ally to the other side. The police weren't watching this area very well if they wanted to catch a regular break-inee._

_He handed me a disposable cell phone and said, "We'll communicate through this if we can't through our Death Gods."_

_I took it and shoved it into my back pocket. "That'll be often. I'm homeless remember?"_

_He brushed it off. "Ryuk will find you if I don't give him an apple."_

_I had some doubt, but decided to just believe that it would happen. After all, he was Kira, and Ryuk didn't seem to like not having apples either by his reaction._

_"Ryuk, shut it," Kira ordered. He turned to me. "By the way, I never got your name."_

_I cursed in my head. I still hadn't thought of one yet! But if I didn't answer soon enough, he'd get suspicious. _

_"Rin Suzuki," I answered, deciding to make my surname my first name and my last name the surname of a student at my school._

_I noticed Ryuk's grin. I didn't acknowledge it. I knew he could see my real name and my life span, but the rules clearly stated he couldn't tell Light. There wasn't anything to worry about... yet._

_Kira only nodded and walked away. I watched him for a couple minutes and then started walking in the other direction. I needed to find a new apartment building to raid for food._

It was annoying to me that Kira and I were allies now. I knew it was a good idea 'cause I could keep track of him, but how exactly was I supposed to do that? I didn't have a computer to use to look up Light Yagami, and most computers had passwords. Gami might be good with codes, but for some reason, passwords weren't the same for him. I figured that it was because humans came up with ridiculous passwords.

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

"Pay attention to class please."

I stared at the teacher curiously. Usually the teachers didn't care whether or not I paid attention or not. As long as I wasn't a disturbance to others, it was fine. Though even if I was, they didn't do much about it.

_Maybe it's because of what I said yesterday._

"Alright," I replied.

I could feel the stares on me, and noticed when they switched to the teacher. I guess they were surprised I agreed to be good and that she requested it of me.

Suddenly, the secretary announced, "Hitomi Rin, please come to the office."

My whole class fell silent. I was convinced the whole school had. I had never been called to the office before. I was curious if it was about Noriko Sakamoto or not. I decided it was worth to go.

I stood up, exited my classroom, walked down the hall, and listened to my footsteps echo throughout the place. Yesterday and today were definitely becoming more and more interesting. Even I could see my life was changing. I just didn't realize how much.


	4. Feelings

I opened the door of the office and walked in. An old man with an olden style suit stood before me. My eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his features. He had glasses, but the most memorable thing was his moustache. It was... like a wall above his lip. I have no other way to describe it. When I looked down to what he was holding, I saw a laptop.

"Who are you? What's this?" I asked, looking up at him. However, I saw his name. Kirushu Waimi.

"Watari," he replied. "And this," he opened the laptop and a single picture of a fancy drawn "L" appeared on the screen, "is L."

I looked at him curiously. His name definitely wasn't Watari. Maybe a nickname? I looked at the screen. Yes, I could tell that was a letter "L", but what of it?

"Hitomi Rin I assume?" asked a very distorted voice.

I stared in surprise. The laptop talked?

"Uh... yeah..." I replied, not sure how I was to respond to a taking laptop.

"As Watari already said, I am L. I work with the police on cases that they can't solve themselves. Right now, I'm working on the Kira case."

I froze. He was working to find Kira. He wanted to find Yagami Light! I smiled devilishly. This was absolutely perfect!

"Why do you seem so happy Hitomi?" asked L.

I stopped smiling and stared at the laptop curiously. "How did you know I was smiling?"

"There's a webcam on the laptop. I can see you using it."

"So webcams are built into laptops..." I replied, turning this new information in my mind for a while. Then I realized something. If he could see me using a laptop. There was a person on the other end of this laptop somewhere! So this laptop, in actuality, wasn't talking by itself. Someone was talking through it. A little part of me felt disappointed, but I was intrigued to find out who this "L" was.

"So then you're looking for Kira?"

"Yes, and I've heard that you can be really useful."

"Where'd you hear this from?" I asked, suddenly on the defensive.

I was never familiar with anyone. I told no one nothing about myself except if I was homeless. But honestly? Anyone could figure that out themselves. And the street fighting? Yeah, I had a reputation to be one of the best, but some part of me doubted that that's why I was being contacted. Only I knew that I broke into houses and used whatever was there and occasionally stole what I thought would be useful to me later. Mostly it was money. So what did this "L" guy mean?

"I have my ways of finding out things," he replied.

"Then what makes you think I can trust you?"

I laughed on the inside at the word. Trust. That was so useless. Having trust in someone only leads to disappointment, broken ties and hurt feelings. It didn't bring anything good.

"I can protect you from Kira while you work on this case, and you'll have a home soon enough."

My eyes widened. A home? Was he serious? I could have a home? I wasn't sure what to say, until I remembered the words "soon enough".

"What do you mean soon enough?" I asked sceptically.

"I'm building a headquarters that will have plenty of rooms for people to stay in. Each one will have cameras and audio since even I can't trust all who I'll bring there."

"Kira probably knows you're hunting him and wants to kill you so he can run free."

"You sound sure about this. Why?"

I slapped myself mentally. If I gave myself away now, I would lose my chance of having a home! And freedom. I had to choose my words carefully from now on.

"It only seems logical. Why not kill the hunter when you're being hunted?"

Something about his tone suggested there was a slight smile on his features. "True enough. Watari will bring you to where I'm at presently."Then suddenly, the screen shut off.

"Watari?"

"Yes?"

"L still hasn't told me how I can be useful."

Watari smiled, and it had a different feeling than everyone elses'. It was warm and friendly. "He'll tell you soon enough."

I pouted. I hated not getting answers. Then I blinked a couple times. Watari was supposed to take me to where L is, so did that mean I could leave school?

I stared at the secretary. "Yes, you can go."

I... wasn't that surprised. If it was any other kid in this school, the secretary would take every precaution to make sure the child either stayed in the school or whoever was taking them did paper work and stuff. However, that wasn't the case with me. I was homeless, I had no parents, and somehow I was able to get schooling. None of the people cared about me, and I doubted they ever would. It was the same everywhere, except with Gami and Old Man Kin...

I looked up at Watari, hoping my expression didn't show the tinge of hurt I was feeling, and nodded. We walked together out to his car, and left.


	5. L

We arrived at this very tall and expensive looking hotel. Somehow, I wasn't surprised that I'd be taken to an expensive place. L and Watari didn't seem to be the types that were poor. Especially since L was apparently very crucial to the police force.

Watari entered an elevator and he pressed a floor button. It was the top floor. Why anyone would want to be at the top floor of a tall building was beyond me. If someone was after you, it wouldn't be easy to get away. It would take tons of effort and lots of energy, since if you were running from someone who wanted to assassinate you, the stairs would be your best option. I wondered if L really was as smart as he claimed.

Watari pulled out a key card and opened the door for me. I entered and he entered behind me, the door automatically locking itself again. _So you need a key card to get in and out huh? That just makes escape even more difficult._

"Ah so you've arrived."

I looked up and saw someone who was about the same height as me since he was slouching. Just a white sweater and jeans, and no shoes. That spiked my interest a little. Dark circles under his eyes, dark eyes that were the type that if you looked in them too long, it seemed as though they'd suck the life out of you. He also had spiky black hair.

Suddenly, he brought his face extremely close to mine. I gasped and jerked back, just barely keeping myself from punching him, but he grabbed my chin and pulled me back to him. He stared straight into my eyes, and I was frozen. This was the first time anyone had ever dared to touch me other than to hurt me. Except for when it was Old Man Kin of course.

"Interesting... you have red eyes," he said. "That would explain your first name."

He let go of me and moved back to where he was. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. My face also felt kind of warm. Was I blushing...? I better not be!

I cleared my throat. "What do you want me for?"

"Come and sit. I'll explain."

L lead me to a bunch of chairs where a few people dressed in suits sat. Watari went to grab something, so I was forced to sit in a huge chair with everyone's eyes on me. That didn't bring a pleasant nostalgic feeling.

"So this is the street fighter, Hitomi Rin?" asked a guy with a moustache similar to Watari's. He was wearing glasses also, but they were bigger and more square shaped.

L nodded. "I figured that because she's homeless and has great fighting abilities that she could be of some help. She's also known for her strange ability to know people's names." He looked directly at me. "I wonder if you can guess mine."

I took a glance above his head and noticed he had no last name that I could see, but I could clearly see his first name: Lawliet

"Want me to say it out loud?" I asked.

"No. Instead, guess my partners' names."

I glared at L. "They aren't guesses."

He waved it off with his hand, indicating to just get on with it.

I looked to the guy with the glasses and pointed at him. "Soichiro Yagami." I pointed at another officer, except he looked much younger and didn't seem as experienced. "Touta Matsuda." I pointed at another one with an afro looking hairstyle. "Shuichi Aizawa." I moved my finger to a very large man. "Kanzo Mogi." Lastly, I pointed to a very boring looking person. "Hirokazu Ukita."

Everyone stared at me in shock as I lowered my hand back to my lap.

"See?" I replied. "They aren't guesses."

"How are you able to do that?" exclaimed Matsuda. He looked excited. Almost like a little kid would when seeing a magic trick. Was he really older than me?

"I have my ways," I answered.

"Did you do previous research on us or something?" he asked.

"And how could I do that? I'm homeless and street fight to make enough money to keep living. I don't own anything of my own except for the clothes on my back."

"Oh... right..." he relied, seeming to remember that L already stated this earlier.

Watari came with a portable table thing with all kinds of sweets on them. I stared as L took a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Anyone else want some?" he asked.

Everyone declined, but I was looking at what there was. Cake, cookies, tarts, you name it!

"Would you like some, Hitomi?" asked L.

I nodded. "Yes please."

"Would you like some chocolate cake?" asked Watari.

I smiled. Not something creepy like it usually would have been, but a smile that a child would wear when receiving a gift they wanted from a relative. "Yes please!"

Watari smiled that warm, friendly smile again and handed me a plate and fork with a piece of cake. I grinned happily, but then realized everyone was staring, and quickly stopped.

"You don't have to hide your enjoyment," said L.

I didn't respond and ate a piece of the cake off my fork, slowly chewing it so I could savour the taste. L almost seemed to smile at my reaction, but I couldn't really tell. It was very faint. It didn't seem as though anyone else noticed.

_He's very strange_, I decided. The way he sat in his chair, how much sugar cubes he put in his tea, how he greeted me, how he didn't wear shoes. It was all very odd. And those dark circles under his eyes didn't look natural. I wondered how much sleep he even got at night.

"Now then, here's what we know so far..."


	6. Place To Stay

Everyone was leaving now. There were only certain parts I remembered, even though it was only a moment ago.

Kira had killed so many people... Sure, they were criminals, but there was more behind what he was doing. He was experimenting what he could do with the Death Note he possessed. Learning that the message he sent to Ryuzaki (his alias) and the pictures too... Just what was Kira planning with all this? What did he hope to accomplish with his Death Note?

I got up from my chair, placing the fork and empty plate on the portable table. Most of the sweets had disappeared because of Ryuzaki. I was positive that one day, he was going to have a lot of cavities, unless he didn't already get some before, and I suspected that all that sugar was one of the reasons he didn't seem to sleep much.

"There's no need for you to go anywhere, Hitomi."

I looked up at Ryuzaki, startled. "There isn't?"

"Yes. You're staying with me from now on."

My eyes widened. "What? You can't be serious!"

He tilted his head. "Why can't I be?"

"Be-because! I'm a girl, and you're a guy, and... and..."

_What else is there to make him see this is a bad idea?_

"So? It's not like anything'll happen," he replied.

My cheeks flushed red. He couldn't possibly be thinking that I was thinking of _that_!

"I didn't mean _that_! I meant that people would get the wrong idea!"

"What? You mean the others?"

I nodded.

"You're homeless and someone helping out on the Kira case. They wouldn't think much of it. I'm just keeping you close by so I don't have to go searching all over the city for you."

Watari chuckled. I looked over at him incredulously. What could possibly be so funny?

"Do you have a spare room or something?" I asked, not bothering to argue with his logic. It would be easier to find me if I was with him all the time. However, there was another problem...

"No, the spare is Watari's, but since I don't sleep much in my own room, you can use it."

If my face wasn't beat red before, it definitely was now. Sleep in the same bed that he slept in? _Wait! Wait a minute! Why am I getting so embarrassed over something like this? Calm down, Hitomi! __**Calm. Down.**_

"You sure that's okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Okay..." I said, "but if you want me to stay nearby, I'll need a key card to this room."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I have my own life remember? School, street fights, stuff like that. I have to be able to get out of this room whenever I need to."

"Why can't Watari just take you everywhere?" he questioned.

My mouth dropped open. Was he serious? Watari was _his_, not _mine_! He couldn't just loan him to anyone! Could he...?

"The kids at school will think it's weird that I have a chauffeur all of a sudden, and it'd be even worse if the people from the street fights saw. Don't you think any of this stuff through? I have to stay as natural as possible if I'm going to be of any help to you."

"Yes, yes I suppose so."

"You suppose?"

Then, suddenly, Ryusaki burst into laughter. I stared at him, dumbfounded, as he held onto the back of a chair to keep himself from falling on the ground from laughter.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"I'm just messing with you, Hitomi," he answered, looking up at me with a smile. "I know you need to keep your image."

The look on his face... that smile... I was blown away by it. I never would have thought that someone as serious looking, and as serious acting, could do that sort of thing. His first impression made me think that he couldn't even understand jokes and such. _Maybe he just has that sort of appearance so the superiors will take him seriously? After all, he is young..._

I looked away, trying my hardest not to crack a smile or start laughing. I wasn't about to let some strange guy bring my walls down. I had them up for a reason.

"You aren't open to people," he stated.

I looked at him. "I have plenty of reason not to be."

"Like?" he prodded.

"Why would I tell you? I just met you."

"True, true, but who else could you tell? I already know your little secret."

I froze. I tried to not look completely horrified. Which secret did he know? There were plenty of them! What could he possibly know?

"What secret?" I asked, being very careful.

"You've broken into many apartments and stolen money, used their showers, and whatever else you could use to benefit yourself."

I relaxed a little, but not much.

"Now, I know you probably did it because of your circumstances, but because of some video footage, you already have a record. And you're also wanted by the police."

"I am?" I asked, my voice sounding different. Was I... scared?

"Yes, but since you're with me, the police won't do anything. In fact, a lot of those kids that street fight are wanted by the police. Drug possession, drug trafficking, making drugs, stealing, mostly minor stuff," he explained. "But for some reason, they seem very interested in you."

"Why's that?" I asked, though I was sure I already knew why.

"Your dad suddenly goes on a psychotic rampage because he can't take how his wife abandoned their daughter years ago, and so now he decides to murder her and kill himself over it because he only suspects his daughter is dead and doesn't really know? It's suspicious."

"So basically, you're suggesting that I had something to do with it," I stated more than asked.

"Well, yes."

"That's the main reason why I'm here, isn't it?"

"Well, I do need help catching Kira, so your here for that reason too, but yes," he admitted. "So, did you have something to do with their deaths?"

I glared at him. "No. I didn't even know where they were staying, and I didn't care either. They abandoned me and I was forced to live on my own. Yeah, sure, that's motive, but if I had no clue where they were, then how could I hurt them? Besides, I don't really remember their faces anymore. It's very vague, so I wouldn't even recognize them."

"I suppose... When did they abandon you?" he asked.

I looked away, making sure my hair was in the way. "I was 6. Luckily, Old Man Kin found me not too long after being rejected. If he didn't, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now."

I felt a stab of pain from remembering how it felt back then. A little girl with cute pig tails coming home from school and finding that her family is gone, and so is everything else. Even her belongings. The only object there was, was a letter.

_Dear Hitomi,_

_Father and I are going away. You can't come with us I'm afraid, and we couldn't find anyone to watch over you, so you'll have to be on your own for a while. Make sure you go to school and get good grades so that you can accomplish your dream alright?_

_Love,_

_Father and Mother_

It was all a lie though. They never loved me. They didn't want me anymore. For whatever reason, they didn't want me anymore. They never tried to find me after. They never looked for me out on the streets. They never told anyone what they were doing, that's why they never found anyone to take care of me. They wanted me to die for whatever reason.

I remembered crying, and feeling like I was going to be sick from crying so much. I remembered feeling hungry often, and hated how I looked and smelled. I remembered feeling the pain of being picked on all the time and the beatings I often got. I didn't know why it turned out that way, but no other homeless kids accepted me. Maybe it was because of my red eyes. They always seemed to unnerve people.

My eyes widened. The only people that they didn't seem to bother were Old Man Kin, Watari and Ryuzaki! Why did my eyes not bother them? Why didn't they call me a "demon girl" like all the others?

"Who's Old Man Kin?" asked Ryuzaki, snapping me out of my thoughts and realization for a moment.

"He was an old man that taught me, and some other homeless kids how to fend for ourselves. We knew he was a person who got in trouble with the police every now and then, but he was nice and didn't seem to want to hurt us, so we didn't pay much attention to it. That is... till Kira murdered him."

"He was one of the victims huh?"

I nodded. "We thought he was doing the world a favour till then. We all suddenly had something in common when Old Man Kin died, even though before we did too but never liked to admit it. We all hated Kira, and we all loved Old Man Kin. He was the only one who cared about us, and he was ripped away from our lives because one person couldn't stand criminals, no matter what kind, and killed them off like he was hunting animals."

"I see..."

I took a silent deep breath and looked at him. Was it just my imagination, or did he really sound genially sad?

"By the way, why don't my eyes bother you and Watari?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"Why don't my eyes bother you and Watari?" I repeated. "They bothered everyone else besides Old Man Kin. I kept getting called a "demon" because of them."

"Hence your street fighting name I suppose: Demon Eyes."

"Yeah," I answered, looking away again briefly.

"They're unique. It's not often people see red eyes. Do you know why you have red eyes?" he questioned.

"No, I don't."

"It's because you have part albino in your genes. It's very rare."

"It is?"

"Yes. Ever seen white animals that have pale skin and red eyes?"

"Sort of," I said.

"Well, humans can have that too, but sometimes they only have one trait of an albino, and in your case, it's your eyes." he smiled faintly, that same smile that I thought I saw before, "So you should be proud you have something so rare."

I smiled a little, letting down my guard, without meaning to, for only a moment. It wasn't a bad thing to have red eyes. It just meant I had something special about me that barely anyone else had. I had something distinctive about myself. That kind of made me feel good inside.

I stopped smiling and then nodded. "Well, thank you. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Night."

"Night, Hitomi."

I walked into the bedroom that Watari said was Ryuzaki's and closed the door behind me. It was a rather plain room compared to how the rest of the hotel suite looked. It seemed to suit him though. Even though I didn't know him very long, he didn't seem like the type who liked extravagant things. However, when it came to not wearing shoes, I wasn't quite sure why he did that. I smiled a little.

_Ryuzaki is very... unique._


	7. Kill

I felt my body being moved from side to side. I sluggishly swiped at whatever was moving me saying sleepily, "Cut it out!"

"You'll be late for school if you don't wake up," whoever it was replied.

"I don't care," I muttered, curling back up to sleep.

Suddenly, the covers were ripped off me and I felt extremely cold. I growled and sat up, glaring at whoever was disrupting my sleep. Then my expression changed.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? You live with me now."

I blinked a couple times in confusion. I lived with him...? Without warning, I remembered everything from yesterday.

"Oh!"

"Remember now?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

He held out a card to me. "This is a key card to this room. Make sure you don't lose it." He suddenly came close to my face again. "If you lose it and Kira finds it, I could very well die."

Even though I knew that was extremely unlikely, I felt responsible for whatever happened to that card.

"Oh, and you won't be able to get back in here, which will be very inconvenient to you and myself."

_Of course..._

I took the card and stuffed it into my school book bag that I brought with me wherever I went. It would be unlikely for me to lose it in there. After all, I still had my Death Note and cell phone from Light. I felt bubbling hatred for a moment, but it quickly subsided. Now was not the time to react to even the mention of him.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll be heading off now."

"Oh, one more thing."

I turned around and looked at Ryuzaki. He held out another card. I took it and stared at it, puzzled.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a bus pass. You can use it whenever you want. It'll be more convenient for you to use as well," he explained.

"Where did you get my picture?" I asked, noticing that my face was looking back at me from the card. I had no pictures of myself that I was aware of.

"It's your school picture."

"Oh, I see," I replied, remembering picture day. "Well, I'll see you after school I guess."

"Don't you have matches at that time?" he questioned.

"Not today. My matches start at 7 this evening."

"Ah, I see."

I left the bedroom and used the key card at the door.

_Maybe I should have thanked him for the bus pass..._

[~~~]

I munched on the lunch Watari made for me. I wasn't surprised to find that he was extremely good at cooking since he made so many desserts for Ryuzaki.

"Now that I think about it, I've never asked why you dropped your Death Note, Gami."

"I suppose," he replied. "Can I try that?" He pointed to my favourite kind of sausage. I couldn't remember what it was called, but it was medium sized and tasted like honey. You could get them in a large package with all of them connected, so you'd have to cut the ends to eat one.

"Yeah, sure," I answered, handing him one.

He took it and started munching on it. His eyes suddenly lit up and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed.

I laughed, and then realized something. He had never asked for food before, so why now?

"Gami, do you need food to survive?" I asked.

"Hm? No. Death Gods use their Death Notes to survive. When we write a human name into our Death Note, we add their life to our own. Basically, we use humans' lives to restore our own so we don't die."

"Oh, I see," I replied. "So, then why did you drop your Death Note?"

He shrugged. "I was getting bored up there in the Death God Realm. There really isn't much to do, so I figured if I dropped my Death Note into the Human Realm that something interesting would happen and I'd learn new things."

"Has it been what you expected?" I prodded.

"Nope," he replied bluntly. "I wasn't sure what to expect, so I didn't expect anything."

"Are you having fun here?"

He looked over at me. "I suppose so. Meeting you and living along side you has been very interesting. I didn't realize that some humans didn't have homes and that they could hate their parents. Like, I did watch the Human Realm sometimes from my own, but not as often as some others did," he explained. "Then meeting a very important detective from the police force, living with him, as well as following you to your matches and meeting Ryuk and Kira was pretty cool too, but I could have gone without seeing him again."

"What? You mean Ryuk?"

He nodded. "I've seen him around before. I don't really like him."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure myself. There's just something about him I don't like."

"Hmm..." I replied in thought. "I think I know what you're talking about."

He gave me a curious look. "Really?"

"Yes. I've felt the same with some people. It was more like a gut feeling though; like there was something about that person that wasn't right."

"Yeah! That's the same thing I get when it comes to Ryuk! So it's a called a 'gut feeling'?"

"Mhm."

"Interesting..." he replied. He seemed to go into thought about that for a while.

All of a sudden, a shrill ringing sound abruptly disturbed the short silence between us. I dug through my bag and pulled out the cell phone Kira gave me. I opened it.

"Hello?"

"It's Kira."

"You want something?"

"Yes. I need you to come to the park nearest to where you are."

"Why's that?"

"A criminal out on parole is hanging around the area."

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked sceptically.

"I have ways. Anyway, I won't tell you his name. I'll only give you a description."

I was about to agree to the terms when I remembered that I couldn't reveal I had Death God Eyes to him. If he knew that, I'd be more valuable to him than I was now! I didn't want that.

"No name? Even you should know that I can't kill without a name."

"You can with Death God Eyes. Do you know what those are?"

"Yes, but I'm not about to give up half my life for them."

"Do you want to be killed for you crime of breaking and entering?"

I paused. He couldn't kill me when I had a fake name, but he didn't know the name I gave him was fake. He also didn't know I was being watched over by the police and staying with his enemy, L. I had no choice but to become valuable to him in order to not be found out by him.

"Alright, fine. I'll make the contract with Gami."

"Good. His description is tall, shaggy black hair, jeans, he has stubble, and he's wearing a black leather jacket. He's currently sitting on one of the park benches smoking a cigarette."

Then I heard the sound of hit phone cutting off from mine. I sighed. I figured I was going to have to kill for him sooner or later, but I really didn't want to become more valuable in the process.

_I'll kill someone other than the criminal afterwards, I decided. It'll help calm me down._

I hated helping this guy.

[~~~]

I walked up and down the area, looking around. So far, I didn't see anyone that he described. Was he in a different location? But soon enough, I spotted someone with the same description, and yes, he was very tall. He was starting to get into a car, and I had just barely discovered his name: Arata Sato.

_Arata Sato_

_Accident_

_Head on collision. He doesn't die right away but suffers up until he reaches the hospital. By then, he has lost too much blood and dies._

I smirked. This was different than Kira's MO, which would be perfect revenge. They'd search for a meaning in this death when there wasn't one, except that there was another Kira. However, the only difference is that there is none. There's only me, and it's completely obvious that I'm just a normal homeless girl that just happens to have albino traits who is also living with Ryuzaki. That's... suspicious. I crossed all of it out before the 6 minutes and 40 seconds was up.

_I'll kill someone else by random instead._

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Arata Sato fell to the ground. I scowled and turned to leave, but was interrupted by Ryuk.

"Watching me for Light?" I accused.

"No. I am neither his ally or enemy," he replied. "But he did say he wouldn't give me any apples if I didn't watch you."

"So what did you see then?"

"Nothing much. You were scribbling in your notebook, then you stopped, and then he fell to the ground and died."

"Hm.. Alright."

I walked passed Ryuk and headed for the bus station.

_Now... who should I kill along the way?_


	8. Lonely

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"You know how yesterday Chiharu Kichida and Jun Ishii were found dead yesterday? Like they jumped off the roof or something?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently Chiharu was pushed off by Jun, but he fell off in the process!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Weren't they a couple?"

"Yeah, but do you think they had problems between each other before hand or something?"

"They didn't seem to..."

I couldn't help but smile as I stared out the window. No, that couple didn't have problems. Not ones that I could see anyway. It just felt good to kill someone in my own way. It felt good to take my frustration out on someone else too. I only hoped Ryuzaki and the police wouldn't look into it too deeply. It was a similar way to how my parents died, and it was at my school. I didn't want to be suspected.

"Do you think Hitomi was involved?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she _is_ a street fighter, and she's homeless. We don't know much about her either, but she was called to the office and didn't come back."

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Just where did she go that day?"

"No idea!"

I looked over at the girls sharply, "I met a relative I didn't realize I had and moved in with him. Apparently he's a butler for some rich guy."

"Oh really? For who?" asked one of the them. Her tone was rude and extremely sceptical. I guess it made sense though. What are the chances of the scary, homeless, street fighter getting found by a relative who just so happens to serve someone who's rich? None. It didn't happen, but I couldn't possibly tell them that truth since that was even more unbelievable.

"Hideki Ryuuga."

"Wait! _The_ Hideki Ryuuga?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

They screamed and jumped up and down, holding onto each other. I stared at them with surprise. All I knew was that I used Ryuzaki's second fake name that Watari told me about. Did he choose someone famous or something?

"Do you think we could meet him?" they asked.

"No," I replied, "he's very busy right now."

They looked disappointed. "Yeah, I suppose so. Sorry for asking."

I waved it off with my hand. "It's not a problem."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah, why would it be?" I questioned.

"We thought you'd get mad or something." the girls answered.

"Well you caught me in a good mood," I explained.

They smiled and one of the girls said, "Well, see you later Hitomi!"

"Yeah," I replied.

Did I just begin to make friends with them? I hoped not. I didn't need friends. Not right now.

[~~~]

I entered the top floor suite that Ryuzaki, Watari, and now I, stayed in. I sighed and dropped my bag by the door, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. I grabbed some strawberries and walked over to where Ryuzaki was, sitting down in one of the chairs. Course he was without shoes and was sitting oddly as he seemed to be doing some paper work, which would no doubt be a part of the Kira Case.

"Welcome home, Hitomi."

I stared at him a moment. I couldn't remember the last time someone said that. Supposedly, only my parents had.

"Yeah... hi," I replied, not sure how else to answer.

"Seems something happened at school."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Apparently a couple jumped off a roof together or something. They probably had this silly fantasy about being together for eternity and never growing old," I answered. "All of it is ridiculous to me. When you die, you die. End of story."

"You don't believe in the After Life?" Ryuzaki questioned, looking up at me.

"Nope," I replied, stuffing another strawberry into my mouth. He seemed to eye the others in my bowl intently. I held one out to him. He took it and started munching on it.

"So you had nothing to do with it?"

"How could I have something to do with it? I knew of them, sure, but so did everyone else. And not only that, but what motive could I possibly have?"

"Maybe you liked the guy, but because of your reputation, you knew he wouldn't go out with you, so you decided that if you couldn't have him, no one else could."

"I don't like him. I don't like anyone in that way, if at all. Those kinds of feelings don't bring anything good."

"Is that the experience from your parents talking?" he questioned.

I was still, and silent. I was in the middle of putting another strawberry into my mouth, but I dropped it back in my bowl. Suddenly, I didn't have an appetite anymore.

"I suppose," I answered. "If you learn to not trust people or good feelings, then you don't get hurt."

He looked up at me from his paper work again to look up at me. "Aren't you lonely because of that?"

My eyes widened. Lonely?

I lowered my gaze from his and stared at the last strawberry inside. Before I met Gami, I was always alone. It was better that way because then there was no one to pick on me. There was no one who could beat me up just for fun. But was I lonely? I had Old Man Kin. I hung out with him a lot. It was mostly to spar and talk. Sometimes he helped me with my homework. But what about when he wasn't around?

"Yeah, I am," I replied very quietly. I wasn't even sure if he heard me, but I suppose that didn't matter. I had Gami, so I wasn't totally alone now, but because only I could see him, I couldn't talk to him freely. It was different. At least with Old Man Kin, I could talk to him whenever and no one would give me a hard time over it.

"Hm... I see," Ryuzaki answered.

Now there was silence between us, and I didn't like it. It was uncomfortable to sit there while he worked and when I had nothing to say. I'd never felt this way before.

In my inward frustration of not being able to understand myself, I placed the bowl on the coffee table by Ryuzaki and went to grab my bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to walk around before my matches," I said.

"Come back before 10pm."

"Okay," I replied. Right then, I didn't care why I suddenly got a curfew.


	9. Why Fight?

I stumbled in the doorway and closed the door behind me, it automatically locking.

"Oh, welcome- Hitomi!" Ryuzaki exclaimed. He rushed to my side faster than I thought was possible for him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "What happened?"

I groaned. "I got in over my head at one of my matches. I almost lost."

"Almost?"

He carefully set me down in one of the chairs. I wasn't surprised to find the others were there. They were staring at me with silence and I think surprise.

_Guess that __**does**__ mean I look as bad as I feel..._

"Yeah, I won at the last second thanks to that knock out punch I've been working on."

"Watari, please tend to her wounds."

"Yes sir."

Ryuzaki looked back to me as Watari went to fetch the first aid kit. "Couldn't you have just lost?"

I shook my head. "No. If I lose, I don't get paid."

Everyone was quiet.

"Hey, it's better than becoming a slut."

"I guess..." replied Matsuda.

Watari came back with the first aid kit and started tending to my wounds.

"When are your next matches?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Tomorrow," I answered.

"Can't you skip?" asked Mogi.

Everyone looked to him. He didn't talk much, so it was a little surprising he said anything at all.

I sighed with a mix of another groan. "No. It'll damage my reputation and my reputation means everything. If you don't have a good rep, you don't get paid as much."

"I see..." Ryuzaki said, putting his thumb to his lip which was also an odd habit of his I never understood. "Who is the person you work for?"

"Tomio Kojima. If you're thinking of getting him to not make me fight tomorrow, you're dead wrong. He'll make me fight no matter what since he wants to make good money, and he makes good money when I fight."

A small smile curled Ryuzaki's lips, and it puzzled me. Did he have something planned?

He waved his hand at me as if to brush it off. Matsuda, can you turn on your phone and hand it to me?

"Uh sure," he replied, taking out his phone, "but what are you going to-"

Ryuzaki stole it from his hands and walked over to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. But before he did that he said, "Watch the security tapes for me for a bit please."

_Security tapes?_

I looked over at the working screens everyone, except Watari since he was tending to my last injury, was crowding around.

_Is that... Light?_

As soon as Watari was done with me, I rushed to the screens and pushed my way through. I stared at one of the screens and my mouth dropped. There was Light eating chips as he did his homework. And not too far off, sitting on his bed was Ryuk.

_You've got to be kidding me! Why are security cameras in his room? Does Ryuzaki suspect him of being Kira?_

I paused and thought for a moment, ignoring everyone around me. If Light was indeed suspected of being Kira, then all I had to do was confirm it. I had nothing to lose.

_But wait... wouldn't it be better if I took revenge on him myself?_

I thought about it for a while and decided that that option was better. If Ryuzaki ever caught Kira, there's no way, that I could think of, that he'd be able to convict him of the murders. And I wasn't about to show Ryuzaki my Death Note as a way of getting Light convicted. If I did that, then I'd get arrested for murdering my parents, and some other people too. It'd be better if I kept quiet about that and killed Light myself.

_But not now. I'll have to wait till the security cameras are gone._

Suddenly, Ryuzaki came out of his bedroom and handed Matsuda his phone.

"You'll be able to miss tomorrow's matches, Hitomi."

I stared at him. "I can? How? Why?"

"Mr. Kojima received a large amount of money recently, and since he knew you got badly injured, you're able to take the whole week off to recover."

My eyes widened. "You _paid_ him to let me rest?"

"You're observant. More so than you let on," he commented.

"Why would you pay to let me rest? And how much money did you give him anyway? There's no way he would have agreed!"

"I paid him about... $10,000? Something around there. What he wanted was too much to hand over to just anyone, so I convinced him to lower his price."

I stared at Ryuzaki absolutely dumbfounded. Just how was he able to do that? I shook my head. I probably didn't want to know.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki," I said.

"No problem. You did give me two strawberries." He held up two fingers as if to emphasize it.

I tilted my head as I gave him a confused look. _He did all this just because I gave him strawberries?_

Suddenly, I started laughing. It was now Ryuzaki's turn to stare at me. The look on his face told me he had no idea why I was laughing my butt off.

I stopped laughing enough to put my hand on his shoulder in a friendly way and grin at him. "You're one strange guy, L."

"He's a pretty nice guy isn't he, Hitomi?" said Gami. Normally he didn't talk when I was around others, but I guess like he felt like saying something. "He lets you stay with him, have the freedom to come and go as you please, and he takes care of you when you're injured."

I nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Night Hitomi," Ryuzaki replied.

I turned to everyone. "Night guys!"

"Good night Hitomi!"

I walked into Ryuzaki's room and climbed into bed. I hadn't paid attention before, but the covers smelled really nice. Even though he didn't sleep in his bed a lot, was this what he actually smelled like?

I smiled to myself. _Nah..._ Then I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Newfound Danger

I woke up the next morning and felt extremely stiff. My body throbbed painfully every time I moved.

I somehow got myself out of bed and walked into the main room. Ryuzaki was sitting in front of the screens munching on sweets and drinking tea or coffee. I wasn't sure which.

I walked towards the door and grabbed my bag, but suddenly Ryuzaki said, "You don't have to go to school today, Hitomi."

I put my bag down. "What do you mean?"

"I told the school that for a week you won't be going there. You need to recover."

I walked over to the chair beside him and carefully sat down. "Why are you doing all this?

"When someone's hurt, you're supposed to help them."

A small part of me felt disappointed. He was only doing this because of some kind of principle he had, but what did I expect him to say? What did I get my hopes on? I wasn't sure myself...

I looked to the screens. "Do you suspect him of being Kira?"

"Who?"

I pointed to the screen with Light on it as he got ready for school. "Him."

"Yes. His name is Light Yagami, Soichiro's son," replied Ryuzaki.

My eyes widened. _That's his son?_

"I guess it makes sense. You said Kira must have access to police information to kill of certain criminals right? If it was Light, than he'd have access wouldn't he?"

"Yes, he probably does."

Abruptly, a ringing sound erupted through the hotel suite. I froze, but I quickly relaxed.

"Sorry, I have to keep that on at all times," I apologized.

I got up and went to my bag, digging through it and pulling out my phone. I opened it.

"Hello?"

"It's Kira."

"Obviously," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I need you to come to Daikoku Private Academy."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have some pictures I need you to take from me. With the Death God Eyes, you can see their names and kill them off for me," he answered.

"Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Security cameras are in my home."

I stayed silent for a moment. Would they have bugged his phone?

_Nah, he would have checked for that first. He's really thorough. That's why he was able to kill while doing homework. Guess eavesdropping pays off sometimes._

"Alright, fine."

"Good."

And then he hung up.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, but something came up and I got to go."

"Go where?"

"Street kid wants me to do him a favour," I replied.

"Some of you can afford cell phones?" he asked, turning around in his chair for only a moment to face me.

I shrugged. "It's a good precaution to take when you've got enemies."

He nodded, his finger to his lip. "Alright, you can go, but come back soon."

"Yeah, I will."

I grabbed my bag and left the room.

[~~~]

"Alright, give me the pictures and then I got to go," I said.

"Looks like she's in a rush, Light," commented Ryuk after eating a whole apple.

"And I don't know what happened with the other plan, but it seems you aren't using it," I continued, ignoring Ryuk.

"I don't need to anymore, Hitomi." He smirked. I froze.

"You... you knew?"

Gami pulled out his Death Note. Ryuk pulled out his. They glared at each other, daring each other to write a name.

"I can't kill you off easily huh?" stated Light.

I looked to Ryuk. "Didn't you say you're not an ally or an enemy of Light?"

"You have a lot of life left ahead of you."

I glared at him. _What an evil Death God..._

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I know your name as well."

"Death God Eyes are useful to me regardless," replied Light. It was like he was saying he didn't even care.

Gami glared at him. "You won't be using her forever."

"Oh? A challenge?"

Gami didn't reply.

"Gami, stop. I can handle this myself."

Gami didn't put down his Death Note, but he nodded.

"Just give me the pictures and I'll be on my way."

Light pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"Kill them as soon as possible," he ordered.

"I work on my own calendar," I replied.

He gritted his teeth and glared at me. "Whatever. Just get it done."

He quickly turned and left. I stood there, watching him for a while, and then I left for the bus stop.

"Just kill him off right now, Hitomi! You want to avenge that old man don't you?"

"Do you really think that'd be a good idea, Gami?" I whispered. "He's being watched by the police right now. If I killed him off after Ryuzaki told me who he was, I would be put under suspicion."

"I guess..."

"I have to wait till the police are not watching him anymore."

"Alright, but any longer and I'll kill him off myself!"

I sighed. "Do as you wish."


	11. Secret

"What took you so long?"

I gasped a little when I looked up, seeing Ryuzaki's face inches away from my own. I put my hand on his face and pushed him back a little forcefully, but not much since I was still very sore.

"You really have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked, acting innocent even though he _knew_ what I was talking about.

"Getting all up close and personal. One of these days, I'm going to hit you 'cause of it."

"What if I want to be hit?"

I cocked and eyebrow at him. "Why would you _want_ to be hit?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're weird," I replied, closing the door behind me finally and hearing it lock, dropping my bag by the door.

Ryuzaki walked back to the screens and I followed him.

"You never mentioned the other person."

"Hm?" I prompted.

"You never mentioned the other person on the other screen. You asked about Light Yagami being suspected of being Kira, but the other you didn't pay attention to. It's because you know Light, correct?" he asked as he sat down in his abnormal way, drinking his very sweet drink.

"I've seen him around a couple times, but saying I know him is off base. I only knew his name when you told me it, and that's basically all I know, other than what I've been told," I replied calmly.

"I guess preparation does come in handy," mumbled Gami.

I remembered explaining to Gami about how I could lie so easily. If I set up the situation in my head, I'd just have to go over my explanation. Anyone could do it, but it's easier when you know the situation before hand instead of just guessing what it would be.

Ryuzaki looked at me with his normal blank expression, but his eyes held curiosity.

"Where have you seen him?"

I gave him a curious look back, but pretended as though I was trying to remember.

"Buses, convenience stores... those kinds of places," I answered.

"Ah..." He seemed a little disappointed with my answer.

_Maybe he wanted to know something more interesting? Like anything Kira related?_ I barely shrugged to myself. _It's not like I really know anything along those lines anyway. _I took a glance at my bag._ Well, except for that. Speaking of which, how am I even going to kill any of those people without Ryuzaki knowing?_

"Something wrong, Hitomi?"

I looked back over at him. "Huh? Oh! No. It's just weird that I'm not going out to my matches."

He looked back to the screen, putting his thumb to his lip. "Ah, I see. Well, I suppose it would be odd not to go since you're so used to it." He looked back over at me. "It would be like me not eating sugar. Ever."

His eyes were kind of wide, like he had just started to imagine it and how devastating it would supposedly be for him. I laughed.

He smiled and looked back to the screens.

I looked over my shoulder again. _But seriously, how the hell do I do that?_


	12. Homework

The week passed and my body had recovered. Also, L had stopped surveilling Light. Soichiro and the others had convinced him to do so since they were getting no results from him. L didn't seem to like it, but he had agreed. By then, I had completed most of the kills I was assigned. I didn't like that I couldn't kill them in my own way. I vented by killing random strangers that I didn't even know. L didn't even pay attention to those. There wasn't any point since I changed how I killed, but only for the time being. We had also changed hotels. This one was just as expensive as the last.

"You're doing that question wrong," he said.

I jumped and looked over my shoulder. There he was, towering over me as I sat at the kitchen bar with his pitch black hair in his face. Was it just me, or were the bags under his eyes even darker than before? I pushed the thought aside.

"I am?" I asked, looking back at it.

"Yeah. Here, I'll show you how to get the right answer." He grabbed my hand and guided it, writing down the correct formula beside what I had already written. However, I couldn't help but notice his hair tickling my exposed neck because of my pony tail, and the warmth from his hand on my own. I took a glance and noticed his hand was much bigger than my own. I felt my face turn hot. He was very close. Closer than I had let anyone get. Well, maybe "let" isn't the right word. He just kind of... did whatever, and I wasn't used to it since everyone usually made an effort to stay away.

"There."

He let go of my hand and I looked at the formula, pushing away the confusing feeling in my chest.

_Why do I feel suddenly lonely?_

"Oh! I remember the teacher writing this on the board as we took notes."

"Where are your notes?"

I stayed quiet. I didn't take notes in class since I had a bit of a photographic memory.

"Hitomi?"

I sighed and looked over my shoulder at him. He had that faint curiosity expression on his face that he seemed to only use with me.

"I can remember what I learned without writing it down. It's just with the formulas in math and science where I sometimes mix them up."

"Hm? That's interesting..." He put his thumb to his mouth. I still didn't understand what that habit was about.

He went back to his work and I went to mine, but thoughts of him continuously tried to invade my thinking. In frustration, I gathered up my homework, stuffed it in my bag, and went over to the door.

"Leaving for your matches?" asked Watari as he came out of his room.

"Yeah. My mind is bothering me." I quickly froze, but slowly relaxed. I didn't mean for that last part to slip out!

"If you don't mind me asking, with what?"

"Um... I don't really talk about personal things with others."

He nodded understandingly. It was a similar way Old Man Kin would. "It's alright, Hitomi. Only when you're ready."

I nodded, dwelling on the thought of Old Man Kin for only a moment, and then left the hotel room, pushing the thought of him away.

[~~~]

I came back from school the next day, finally finished with all the names. I had written the rest of them during lunch and sent Gin off to go find Kira. I made sure he hid the envelope carefully before he left so no one would see a random object flying through the air.

I was surprised to find L in good spirits and babbling off about something to the rest of the crew. He sounded like his normal serious self of course, but there was a hint of excitement.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking over to where everyone was sitting.

"Ryuzaki is going to the same college as one of our suspects," answered Matsuda.

I sat down with them, my bag under my chair with the shoulder strap wrapped around my leg. "Oh really? Who is it?"

"Light, my son," Soichiro responded. He didn't sound happy at all, but he was only putting up with it because he wanted to prove Light's innocence. I felt bad for him since he seemed like a great man, but I knew only disappointment would be brought to him after all this was over.

"I told him I was L and that I'd like him to join our investigation. He seemed interested."

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Ryuzaki? What if he joins and he's Kira?"

"We can keep a closer eye on him if that's the case, but if he's innocent, he'll be a great asset."

I knew L doubted that Light wasn't Kira, but he had a point. I could keep a closer eye on him as well and contact him more easily. However, I wasn't sure if I felt safer with him being around officers, with me, or not.

"You seem tense, Hitomi. Everything alright?" asked L.

Everyone's eyes turned to me and I looked away out of habit. I hated people's stares.

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I fought, so my muscles hurt a bit. I'll be fine." It was a good excuse, though, my muscles did feel a little sore.

"Ah I see. Would you like some sweets?" L held out a tart with a chocolate filled mint on top. I took it and mumbled a "yes please", then took a bite out of it. I enjoyed the blissful taste of lemon for a moment and then swallowed, feeling more relaxed.


	13. Friend

"You're good, Eri Kaneko," I panted, trying to throw off the experienced fighter by saying her name.

She was panting and only grinned more in a disturbing kind of way. It was the kind of expression I had envisioned on my face every time I did my own creepy smile.

"It feels nice to be acknowledged by you," she replied.

She was a girl from my school that had recklessly challenged me on the grounds after classes ended. People were either watching or passing by quickly. They probably wanted to watch Demon Eyes in action or just not get involved all together. Either way, it didn't matter. I was only testing this new fighter out, so I wasn't even using my full abilities. If she ever got into the ring with me during a match that I was getting paid for, that would be when I tore her to shreds, but not now.

I lowered my hands, but held one out to her as if to shake it if she approached me. "Want to call a truce for now?"

She lowered her hands as well, walked over to me and shook my hand. "Sure."

I patted her shoulder and picked up my school bag while she picked up her own.

"There's just one thing though," I said.

"What's that?" she asked, turning to face me again.

I smiled innocently. "I wasn't being serious with my fighting." Suddenly, I punched her right in the face, knocking her out cold. She fell to the ground and didn't get up. I smirked triumphantly. "You were fun for a sparring partner though."

I walked over to the front gates of the school and noticed Watari's expensive black car. I tilted my head to the side only slightly in curiosity.

_What's he doing here?_

I walked up to the car and saw a window in the back go down. Ryuzaki's face appeared, so I went to where he was.

"What's up?"

"Light's father has had a heart attack. Get in," he replied.

My eyes widened. Was he serious? Then something else occurred to me.

_Did Light kill his own father?_

I jumped into the car seat beside Ryuzaki, but was surprised to find someone in the front seat with Watari, and someone inside the car that Ryuzaki couldn't see. Ryuk.

"Hitomi, Light got the envelope back," he told me.

I ignored him. I already knew this since Gami came back during school. He was flying above the car.

_He probably noticed Ryuk inside and didn't want to come in._

I looked at the front seat again. "Ryuzaki, is that Light up there?"

"Hm? Ah yes. You two haven't met yet. Light?"

Light turned around in his seat. "Yes?" He looked to Ryuzaki and then to me. There was a brief expression of surprise, or so I thought. It was gone before I could get a good enough look. "Who's this?"

"This is Hitomi Rin. She's a street fighter that I'm keeping an eye on. She's homeless, but she's currently staying with me."

I was yelling at Ryuzaki in my head and mentally strangling him for telling Light my name, but then I thought of something. If I died, then that would put Light under even more suspicion since Ryuzaki seems so sure that Light is Kira! It was to my advantage, but at the same time, I didn't want to die and find out where I'd go if it wasn't Heaven or Hell.

"Is she helping with the Kira case?" Light asked, looking at me again. I tried my hardest not to look away and look as natural as possible, which meant no glaring or any signs of recognition. It was... difficult.

"Yes. I figured she'd be some help, and she's quite trustworthy and responsible. She hasn't told anyone I'm L, she gets her homework done, goes to her matches regularly and comes back to where I am when she's done. Sometimes she goes out when her cell goes off. It's quite curious, and so are some other things," explained Ryuzaki as he stared at me also.

I looked away casually, but I was uncomfortable being stared at by the two of them who were enemies.

"Curious things about her? Like what?" asked Light.

"Oh it's nothing related to the Kira case, so I wouldn't worry about it."

I stared at him with my eyes slightly widened. He wasn't going to tell Light? That was... nice.

"Though, she is hard to get to know." He pouted a little and looked at me again. "She doesn't let anyone get close to her."

I stared at him in the eyes. I saw something... strange. Something I never saw in someone's eyes before. I wasn't sure what it was.

I shook my head to snap myself out of it and replied, "It's better if I don't. You know why already."

"You were abandoned weren't you?" Light asked.

I stared at him, not answering.

"It only makes sense. Your homeless, you go to school still, street fight, don't let people get close. It's the only logical explanation."

"I was abandoned at 6 years old," I answered coldly. "Don't pry for more."

"Abandoned at 6?" asked Ryuk. He laughed a bit. "Tough life."

I was tempted to glare at him, but then I'd be glaring at L, and he would certainly notice. I didn't want to glare at him, but I was mad at him for telling Light so much about me. Though, I guess he had to since I was a part of the task force, even though it seemed more as though I was a spectator and just watching everything happen.

I peeked over at Ryuzaki as Light and him discussed things I wasn't very interested in.

_If I haven't done anything for the task force, than why am I in it?_

[~~~]

Ryuzaki and Light came out of Soichiro's hospital room. I wasn't allowed to go inside since I wasn't family. Ryuzaki was only allowed to go in since, well, it was pretty obvious why.

"How is he?" I asked, standing up.

"He'll be fine. He's just over-working himself," replied Light.

I sighed with relief. "Good. So Kira didn't get to him."

"Yes. If he had, I would have made sure Kira got the death penalty," he said.

I nodded, knowing that was only a facade. He was Kira, and Kira couldn't really convict himself since I was positive that's not what he wanted. He didn't want to get caught, though I didn't know for what reason.

"Well, Watari, Hitomi and myself will take you back home, Light," piped up Ryuzaki.

"There's no need. I can just take public transit, but thank you for the offer."

"No problem."

It was odd. They acted like friends even though one was trying to kill the other. It was all an act that both knew about, but they had to keep it up or otherwise it would cause their own failure. It was very interesting, but at the same time, I wished I wasn't seeing this. I didn't want to be involved with this since I had my own problems.

_Like L suspecting me of killing off my parents, and even that couple at my school._

Both things I was guilty of, but I'd never admit to it. I'd have to explain the Death Note, and that was something I would never do. The Death Note was my way of releasing anger, pain and all the negative feelings I felt inside. It helped me. If that was taken away... I'd be a mental wreck. Especially since I'd not longer have a companion following me around all the time anymore. Gami wouldn't be around me anymore, and I wouldn't even remember him.

"Hitomi? You there?" asked Ryuzaki, knocking on my head lightly with his knuckles.

I blinked and stared at him. He had kept his distance like I had requested, but he was standing tall and not slouching. He wasn't around my height at all when he did so.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. Did Light catch your eye or something?"

I knew he was teasing, but he sounded genuinely serious. It would have fooled anyone else easily, but I had been with him long enough to know some of his mannerisms.

"Not even! His deduction skills irritate me," I answered, walking towards the car. He followed me, matching his stride with mine so we'd walk side by side.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"He figured me out so easily from the little things you told him."

"That's why my suspicion of him being Kira is 7%, along with other things."

I made a low growl, trying to keep myself from shouting what I knew was the truth. It would only screw things up even more for me.

Ryuzaki opened the back seat door for me and I went inside. He followed me and shut the door. Watari started the car as we buckled ourselves in, him sitting in his normal, odd position.

"There's something that doesn't make sense to me about you, Hitomi."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, a couple things really, but this one is the most important. You have a photographic memory, yet you say you vaguely remember your parents' faces. Also, you had a hard time remembering where you had seen Light before. It's strange."

I yawned. "I've been in a lot of fights, Ryuzaki. I've been hit all over my body, including my head. There would naturally be some kind of brain damage from that."

"Yes, that's true." He looked over at me. "You pay attention very well in school since you know so much about things most homeless teens wouldn't know about. It's very interesting, but for the longest time you had horrible grades, except for one time where you had the highest in every subject. Why is that?"

"I didn't work hard on my work. I don't have any goal in mine when I get out of high school. I had a dream once, but..." my voice trailed off.

_It disappeared along with my happy memories..._

He nodded, not prying for more, which I was thankful for.

"I consider you a friend."

I looked over at him. "A friend? Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm able to have enjoyable moments with you. The discussions we have like these, the time I helped you with your homework, the small involvement you've had so far in the Kira case, and you also gave me strawberries. You always come back from your matches as well. You don't just run off. Though that might be because I'm keeping a roof over your head and my suspicions of you doing something illegal would rise."

"How does that make you consider me a friend?"

"Well... I'm not really sure myself. I'm babbling now." He looked out the window.

I giggled a bit, but quickly ended it when he looked back at me. "That's another thing that is curious about you. You show emotion, but then you suddenly cut it off once you realize you showed some. Is it bad to show that in front of Watari, the task force, and myself?"

I looked away from his gaze. "I don't want to get in the habit of it. I need to keep my walls up."

"What if someone forced their way into them?" Ryuzaki asked.

I looked back up at him. His features showed pure seriousness, and it felt impossible to look away from those black holes, but I had noticed the bags under his eyes again. They were darker!

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But you really should get some sleep, Ryuzaki. The bags under your eyes are getting darker."

He smiled a bit. "You notice those kinds of things?"

I felt my face heat and I looked out my window. "Just get some more sleep okay?"

He chuckled. "Alright."


	14. Sakura TV

I came home from my matches battered and bleeding. I was breathing hard as I turned the door handle and entered the place.

_Funny... I've never considered any place a home..._

"Hitomi!" exclaimed Watari with alarm. He quickly grabbed a hold of me and led me to a chair, sitting me down. "I'll get the first aid kit."

I didn't reply. I simply looked around me and saw I was sitting in front of turned on TV screens. L was sitting beside me. He looked intently at the screens along with the others, who I'd noticed were there as well. They each took glances at me when they could.

"What's going on?" I asked Watari when he came back.

"Kira is broadcasting a message on Sakura TV," he replied, bandaging my wounds. "You really had a number done on you this time."

L took a moment to really look at me. His eyes widened. "You're bleeding from your head!"

I touched a tender spot on my head and then brought my fingers to my line of sight. I stared at the blood and felt its warmth. I rubbed my fingers together, slowly remembering something I had buried away long ago.

Suddenly, I heard something alarming from the main TV and looked up. Someone was laying on the ground with a gun in front of them. I looked around me, knowing they looked familiar.

Aizawa suddenly started shouting at L, but L was calmly replying back. I noticed he was shaking. Aizawa touched his shoulder roughly.

"I don't want you to recklessly die like Ukita," he stated.

My eyes widened as my head was being wrapped in bandages. Ukita was dead? That was Ukita? Just what was going on?

Then I noticed there was silence between them, and L's shaking had worsened. I reached over and touched his hand cautiously, almost like I had poked it to get his attention, even though that's not what I'd intended.

He looked at me and then down to my hand. That expression he wore... I'd seen it before on someone else. Sorrow. It was sorrow.

He grabbed my hand and held it. It startled me, but I let him. Old Man Kin would have done it for me, but I never would have guessed that a trembling hand felt like this when it wasn't my own hand shaking. He seemed to be a bit calmer, though, I didn't understand why.

Suddenly, a bus crashed into the Sakura TV station!

_Who was that?_

Police cars showed up eventually, and it all happened so fast. One went down after the other, killed by heart attacks.

_Light wouldn't do this. There's something about this that doesn't fit what Light would do at all._

"Hitomi?"

"Yes, Watari?" I answered, looking at him.

"I really think it'd be best if you rest now. You're badly injured."

I looked over at L. His hand had become more steady, and he looked over at me and nodded. "Please rest, Hitomi. Watching this probably isn't good for you right now."

I nodded barely, took my hand away from his, and followed Watari as he led me to my room. I felt that strange loneliness again and found myself wishing I was still with L. I let the thought linger, but I pushed it away again.

_I can't... I don't want to get hurt..._


	15. Nightmare Memory

_He was perfectly fine and had that warm, welcoming smile on his face. Every time he smiled, it was the funniest thing because he had so many wrinkles that his eyes disappeared behind them. Seeing it made you feel better, and sometimes even laugh. That's what he wanted. He was very kind-hearted._

_"Hitomi, do you want me to tell you a story?" he asked me._

_"What kind of story?" I responded curiously._

_He sat down against a wall in the alleyway. I sat down beside him._

_"It's a story about a girl very similar to yourself."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes," he answered._

_"Tell me it, tell me it!" I cheered._

_His stories were always the best. Even if you felt sad after hearing one of them, you'd still want to hear more. He told them in such a way that it had that kind of affect on you. Now that I'm older, I'm positive he could have become an author. He would have told the most magnificent stories. Ones that were better than Shakespeare or any of those other classics the teacher made us do book reports on._

_"Once upon a time, there was a young girl with red eyes that would always get picked on by the other kids. She had no parents, and so did they, but why did they always pick on her? She didn't know. She could only guess."_

_"She does sound a lot like me," I agreed._

_He nodded, continuing, "One day, she found a friend she could confide in, but no one else could see him. She got picked on even more for talking to this person others couldn't see. On that same day, she went crying to that friend, but he wasn't there anymore. He had given her something, and she realized she had lost it, and he was wherever it was. She had to find it."_

_"Does she find it?" I asked._

_"Listen, Hitomi, just listen. She searched and searched and searched, but no matter where she looked, she couldn't find what her precious item was that her new, and only, friend had given her. Eventually, little by little, she started to forget what the object was, and about her friend. Bits and pieces of what she remembered vanished, and soon enough, she couldn't remember anything of it at all."_

_"What happens next?" I prodded._

_"She kept getting picked on by the other kids and getting into fights. However, when she was going on one of her walks she often went on, she found a bag of white powder, and asked someone nearby what it was. The older male told her it was a magical powder that took away your worries and pain. There was only one condition, she had to let him have some first before she used it. At first she refused, but he told her that if she let him have some, he could explain how she could use it. She agreed and watched him as he brought some to his nose. He breathed it in. 'Now you try,' he told her."_

_"Does that exist?" I asked._

_"Yes, it does, but it is very bad for you. Listen carefully to find out why, alright?" he replied._

_"Okay," I answered._

_"She took a big whiff of a hand full of the magical, white powder. She felt a buzzing in her head. She was dizzy and her sight started to look wonky. She laughed. She laughed so much that her lungs hurt, her cheeks hurt, her stomach hurt. Suddenly, she felt weak. Her sight started to blotch out in places. She didn't understand what was going on, and she couldn't stop laughing. Her sight eventually became black, and her laughter started to stop. She had a hard time moving. Everything was in slow motion... until... nothing. She took her last breath, and died."_

_I stayed quiet for a moment. White, magical powder that took away pain and worries was bad? It killed you? But why?_

_"Why did she die from it?" I asked, confused._

_"She took too much of it at one time. She was about as young and as small as you. If she had taken a smaller dose each day, over time, she would have died anyway. Things that take away the negative things aren't always good for you, Hitomi. It's important to remember this," he explained._

_"Did you know her?" I questioned after taking in what he had said._

_"Yes, she was my daughter."_

_I stared at the old man with wide eyes. My mouth had dropped open. His daughter? His daughter did something like that to herself? What did that feel like...?_

_I briefly thought about the pain I felt of my parents suddenly disappearing. Did it feel like that? Was the pain similar to that?_

_Suddenly, Old Man Kin grabbed at his chest and took in a sharp breath. He collapsed onto his side, hitting his head against something sharp. I couldn't move for a second, but then I started shaking him. I kept shaking him and shaking him, begging for him to wake up. I hadn't realized that the shaking was causing his head to scratch against the sharp object he fell on until I felt a strange warmth on my legs. I looked down. Red liquid surrounded him and me. Old Man Kin's eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful, but I felt a ripping, tearing, shredding feeling on the inside of me. He was dead. I was alone again. Something about that feeling told me that._

_I hugged him to me and cried huge elephant tears. The pain felt worse. My chest felt like it was collapsing, and my throat felt like it was closing in. I hated the warmth from the ground, got up, and tried whipping it off with my hands. My hands felt warm now too and I looked at them. Red liquid dripped from them. I screamed. It was filled with all the pain I was feeling now and from the past. It lasted for a long time before it suddenly stopped and I fell to the puddle. The side of my face slammed into the warmth. It was hard to breathe. Was I dying? I slowly turned my head over to Old Man Kin, feeling warmth all over my face. A part of me felt like it'd be better this way, if I died with him by his side. I closed my eyes and slipped into my unconscious..._

I woke up and bolted upright, feeling searing pain immediately throughout my body. I gasped and managed to hold back a scream, curling into myself.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!"

I was forcefully uncurled, and hands held my face tightly as they turned it to whoever was shouting like a mad man at me.

"Law- L...?" I asked, keeping myself from saying his real name allowed to everyone else.

"Yes. Yes, Hitomi. It's me," he replied.

He suddenly brought me into an embrace. I felt cold yet my body was slimed with sweat. I was shaking so badly and my body hurt like hell. I felt like total shit and just wanted to be held, just like he was doing now. It felt so good... He smelled so good...

_The faint smell of his sheets was definitely this..._

"What happened to you? You were asleep and suddenly you just started screaming like there was no tomorrow..." he mumbled into my hair.

I broke down and explained everything that had happened to Old Man Kin.


	16. Answers

I avoided him the next day. I avoided him the day after that and the day after that. How could I face him? I had showed so much pain. So much emotion. I had shown him how fragile and frightened I was. We barely knew each other, so how could I face him? Simple: I couldn't.

I paid attention in class as best as I could, and I kept getting the top grades of the school. People were getting annoyed and it showed. They got braver. People would challenge me in groups on the school grounds, and even after school was let out. It was getting more and more complicated. And that fighter from last time? Turns out she tried to get into the fighting life style like I had, but she didn't make it. She got killed in the ring. Guess she wasn't cut out for it.

I'd come back to the apartments we switched to everyday exhausted and in bad shape. L was concerned, and so was Watari, however, they weren't saying anything. But today was different. Today, even though it was against the rules, someone brought a weapon into the ring and stabbed me with it during our fight. I left the knife in, beat the shit out of the punk, and came all the way back to the hotel.

"Hitomi!" exclaimed Watari. "We need to take you to a hospital right now!"

I didn't answer. I just carefully sat myself down on the floor after closing the door behind me, resting against it.

I was breathing hard. Everything hurt so bad... I felt overworked and that I wouldn't last much longer if I didn't get a break, but who would give Demon Eyes a break? No one. There was only one time I got one. That one week where L stepped in. When I looked back on it right then, it wasn't as serious as it was now. He didn't step in when my head was bleeding, so I kept fighting. Now I got stabbed. I'd be taken to the hospital, given some stitches, and then what? More fighting? Probably. I had nothing else.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!"

I looked over at who was yelling at me. I was seeing double. Or was it triple? Well, I was just seeing a lot of Ls before me. Then I turned and barfed all over the floor.

"Ryuzaki... I feel like shit..." I muttered miserably.

"I know. I know..." he said. For a moment, it felt as though he was brushing the hair out of my face, but I couldn't be sure. By then I had closed my eyes to somehow help with how dizzy I felt. "I'm going to cancel your fights completely. There's no need for you to fight anymore."

"No, Ryuzaki. Don't," I said. "Fighting is all I have..."

"You have Watari and I," he said softly. "Please, Hitomi. Let me cancel the fights."

I could feel my gag reflex wanting another go at lurching up my supper. I could feel myself giving out. I knew I'd reached my limit. I couldn't take much more... What would I have done if L and Watari weren't around me those other times?

"Alright," I agreed quickly before turning again and barfing up more disgusting stuff.

[~~~]

I was specifically told to rest and not move around too much, which was fine by me. I needed it, so I sent out Gami to find Ryuk and tell him and Light that I'd be out of commission for a while. Of course, Gami wasn't happy about it, but he didn't voice it. He knew it was important they knew or else my life would be in danger.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's Ryuzaki."

"Come in."

He entered and sat on the side of my bed. "Feeling better?" he asked.

A couple days had passed, and I knew that the reply to Kira had already been broadcasted. Now the task force had to decide who was going to die. I tried my best to ignore it. There were still some days left.

"As best as I can feel," I answered.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I'd like you to explain some things," he said, sounding as serious as he did when it was with the others.

"Okay," I replied.

"You have a photographic memory, yet you can't remember your parent's faces. I realize that the likelihood of you finding out where they live and killing them is very low, but I have no doubt that you remember what they look like. Also, because you have a photographic memory, I don't understand why you have bad grades. And with Light, you couldn't remember exactly where you saw him even though you should have known easily. However, that's not all. You used to street fight, and I know it was because you needed money, but why fighting? Why not something else? Something safer?"

"That's a lot to answer at once," I admitted, sighing. "However, I can answer it all. Yes, I can remember my parent's faces. Not extremely clearly, but better than I should be able to. I was unaware of where they lived because for all that time I was on the streets, we had no contact. It wasn't really possible in the first place. I have bad grades because I could care less whether I had good ones or not. Though, now that has changed. With not remembering where I had seen Light, that's a bit more tricky since I do remember seeing him, but it wasn't that I had a hard time remembering. I remember seeing him clearly in a convenience store, reading a magazine while a girl was about to get raped by some biker boys. Somehow the woman escaped, ran across the street, and when one of the biker boys went after her, he got into a nasty car crash with a huge truck. I was wondering if that was related before I answered your question. When it comes to fighting, I went into it because I didn't care if I lived or died. I didn't have a reason to be around. No one loved me or cared about me. I had no family. I had no home. I had no friends. I had nothing. What was my purpose? Why was I living? But because I didn't have the guts to commit suicide, I was waiting until something like this happened." I pointed at my stab wound that was in my rib cage, just barely below one of my lungs. "I was waiting until someone had the idiocy to break the rules and try to kill me."

Ryuzaki stayed silent, and I didn't say a word either. I knew it was something that would be hard to take in for someone who hadn't lived that kind of life. If someone hadn't lived it, they couldn't really understand it enough that it would be satisfactory for the other person who had told them what they had been through. I'd seen it enough in school to know.

"Watari and I both care about you, Hitomi," he finally replied. "If we didn't, we wouldn't be doing anything of what we've done for you."

I looked him in the eyes and he looked in mine. The bags under his eyes didn't seem as dark. He was wearing the same old, same old clothing, but his expression was different than all the other times I had seen him.

"You were a wanted kid for breaking the law. We knew that. We could have just given you to the cops right when we found you, however, we kept you nearby instead. It wasn't really to help with the Kira case though. I'm very impressed that you haven't breathed a word to anyone what we've said on it," he continued.

"Then why was I brought here?" I questioned.

"Because Watari thought I needed a companion. A friend," he answered. "I don't have any friends, Hitomi."

My eyes widened, but then they softened. "It's because you have to keep your face and name hidden, isn't it?"

He nodded. For a moment he looked sad as he looked away from me and his hair fell into his face, but then I noticed a smile. "It's nice having you around though. It makes things more interesting, and you already seem to know my mannerisms and what I like. You always leave the strawberry shortcake that Watari makes alone when sweets are served, and when you decide to munch on strawberries for a snack, you always offer me some. Watari has even told me that you've commented on being interested on learning how to make sweets."

My face flushed red and I turned away. I could feel him staring at me, but it didn't feel awkward or weird or even creepy. It felt kind of nice, so I looked back at him. He was smiling.

"You won't be the one that dies will you? Kira wants a sacrifice, but it won't be you, will it?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, we're still discussing it honestly, but I don't plan on being the one who ends up being a sacrifice. I don't want to lose to Kira completely, even though I have taken a couple losses."

I smiled. "Good."

"Good?" he replied, looking at me curiously.

I looked away, my smile gone. "Yeah, it's good."

He seemed like he was going to pry, but then he seemed to change his mind. "Alright. I'm going to leave so you can rest."

"Okay," I replied, watching his back as he got up, crossed to the door, opened it, stepped out, and then closed the door behind him, but not before looking back at me.


	17. Things Aren't Simple

I groaned and sat up slowly. My body ached all over, and my head felt like it was being slammed against a brick wall over and over.

_I never want to get a concussion again..._

I exited my bedroom and caught a glimpse of someone familiar.

"Guess who's here," said Gami, sounding very annoyed.

I looked over and my eyes widened.

_Light and Ryuk! Why are they here!_

"Please call me Ryuzaki here," said L to Light.

"I'm Matsui," introduced Matsuda.

"I'm Aihara," said Aizawa.

"And I'm Asahi..." Soichiro said, sounding very unsure. Maybe he didn't know how his son would react? After all, he did know that his father was lying.

"I see... Then should I be 'Light Asahi'?" he asked L.

"That would be fine. I will call you Light here," answered L.

"Ryuzaki, what's going on? Why is he here?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me. I didn't pay attention to them however. I kept switching my gaze from L to Light, and I noticed for a split second that Light's expression had changed only slightly. But it changed back to how it was the moment I looked back at him.

_Confirmation that I did actually live with L...? This won't turn out good..._

"Isn't this Hitomi, Ryuzaki?" asked Light.

"Yes, it is. You two met when your father had a heart attack," replied L.

"She looks rather pale... Is she sick?" he asked, sounding concerned, but I knew it was fake. He was enjoying this moment. He had a reason to kill me off, and it wouldn't be strange. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Yes, she's had some bad run ins with other people, so it's effected her performance in her fighting matches. She got stabbed and beaten pretty badly by someone in the ring, so I've decided to pull her out of fighting all together. Once she's better, we're going to help her find a better job that's safer," L explained.

"Ah I see. So she doesn't help with the Kira Case?"

"No, she does at times." He looked over at Light. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, not at all." Light smiled in a friendly way, but it was different than Watari's, Old Man Kin's and L's. It had no feeling behind it. It was completely fake and filled with mockery.

"So anyway, there's only four members...?"

"No, we have other trusted members on the outside," explained L as he led Light to a sitting area. "And among them is one who can only be contacted directly by me."

I stared at the group curiously as they left, but noticed that someone was missing. I decided to look in the kitchen and see if he was there preparing sweets, but to my surprise, he wasn't there.

_He must be talking about Watari then..._

I felt a little sad that Watari wouldn't be around anymore, but I knew he'd probably find some way to bake sweets and send them up here. L loved his sweets, and I was starting to become a sugarholic myself.

I walked over to the sitting area and saw that Light was examining all the evidence that had piled up on Kira over the... was it months? I couldn't be sure. It didn't feel like it had been that long, but maybe it could have been?

"Ryuzaki, why are you letting him look at all that? You suspect him of being Kira don't you? So isn't this dangerous?" I whispered.

"I suppose so, but it's helpful to the case if we get his observation. Also, depending on his answer, my suspicion towards him will either rise or fall," he whispered back, but it was extremely hard to hear even though I was standing right beside him. "But anyways, are you sure it's okay for you to be moving around? You've only been resting for a few days."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I reassured him. "This won't kill me."

I stared directly at the back of Light's head.

_But he can._

[~~~]

"So what do you think, Light?" Firgure anything out?" asked L with his finger to his mouth.

Light had reviewed everything and was done watching one of the tapes. I couldn't really remember which number it was, but it was enough to get an answer out of him, I guess, if L was asking already.

Light stood up and answered, "There may be more than one person with Kira's powers."

"K-Kira's powers? What do you mean, Light?" exclaimed his father.

"At the very least, there's a high chance that this isn't the same Kira. Up till now, Kira wouldn't use suspects like this to show he can predict their deaths," he explained.

"It's the same..." mumbled Aizawa.

"Exactly the same as L... I mean Ryuzaki's reasoning..." agreed Matsuda.

Light continued, "And if Kira needs a name and a face to kill someone, then how does it explain how the cops who showed up at the station were killed?"

"Exactly, Light," responded L. "We are also assuming this is a second Kira."

"So you knew, Ryuga... I mean Ryuzaki? You were testing me?" Light questioned.

"It wasn't a test," corrected L. "If I was the only one who came up with a second Kira theory, then it wouldn't be persuasive. With you also thinking the same thing, the theory is greatly strengthened. You really are a great help, Light."

There was silence between them as they stared at each other. I knew Light was furious that he could have almost gotten himself caught in a trap, but I also knew that he wouldn't show it on his face. He was an extremely good actor that way.

"Then it's decided," said L. "First we must stop the second Kira. He's clearly on Kira's side, and not very bright. He may respond to a message from the real Kira. If a second Kira doesn't exist then it's meaningless, but it's still worth a try. We need to be thinking about how to deal with the real Kira, but we must focus on this first."

"Impressive, Ryuzaki. I was just thinking that was the best option," replied Light.

That's when I realized the two of them were incredibly similar. If they weren't enemies, but were on the same side, that would make things better. L would have a friend other than me, I wouldn't be fearing for my own life even more than I already had, and they could team up and catch Kira together without a bad ending for either one of them. Things would be simpler, but I'd learned long ago that simple things didn't always happen.

"And for this, Light..." continued Ryuzaki, "I want you to play the part of the real Kira!"


	18. Outing

"So… what do you think about L?" asked Gami.

"What do you mean?"

"You two seem to be getting along well, and you haven't been talking to me a whole lot."

"It's hard to talk to you with others around, Gami. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, but I'm getting lonely, Hitomi…" he mumbled, rolling around on the bed.

I slowly sat up and watched him. "He's… nice."

He stopped moving and looked up at me. "That's it? Nice?"

"Well, what else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I read in a book that girls usually get crushes on guys around your age. Sooner actually, but I've never seen you ever taken a liking to much of anyone."

I smiled teasingly. "You read a book?"

He shrugged. "I've been bored." He gave me a serious look. "But that's not the point."

I sighed and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hitomi?"

"I blush around him sometimes. I've blushed very few times in my life. I want to tell myself it doesn't mean anything, but I know that it does."

"Do you like him?" Gami questioned.

This was a more serious question than anyone could ever realize. I hated the very existence of humans, including myself. That's why I could dispose of strangers and even people I knew to some extent so easily. It didn't even affect me like it would a normal person.

"I do. I like Watari too. I even like the guys on the task force. I could consider them family," I answered honestly.

"How do you feel about being associated with Kira and not having them know?"

Another serious question. He was on a roll today.

I hesitated before answering, "I don't like it. I want to tell them the truth, but the thing is, I know I can't. If they knew what I knew…" I left it at that.

"Yeah…" agreed Gami.

I sat up slowly and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I sat there for a moment to build up courage to move the rest of the way. If there was one thing I didn't like about getting beat up, it was that it hurt after. Really. Bad.

A knock came at the door and then it opened. It was L.

"Oh, you're awake. I was just about to wake you up," he said.

"You were? How come?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you felt well enough to go out somewhere."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Uh, sure," I replied.

He smiled faintly, but it was bigger than the other smiles I had seen before. "Great. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

He was about to close the door, but I stopped him. "Wait! Where are we going?"

I could barely see the smile on his face grow even more. "It's a surprise." Then he closed the door.

I stared at it, completely confused, but a part of me was rejoicing, though if anyone asked why, I couldn't explain.

L and I climbed into the back seat of Watari's fancy car with him behind the wheel. Even when he was keeping himself hidden from Light, he still drove L around. I found it interesting for some reason.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, a surprise," he said again.

The expression on his face was controlled, but there was a twinkle in his eye that suggested enjoyment.

_What is he planning…?_

"Watari, where are we going?" I asked, hoping he would say something and spoil whatever L had up his sleeve.

"Ryuzaki specifically told me not to tell, Hitomi. I'm sorry," he apologized.

I sat back in my seat with a scowl and crossed my arms. I didn't like surprises.

"You can stop here, Watari," said L.

My ears perked up and I looked out the window. There was a park with an ice cream truck by the water fountain. There was a short line up, and there were parents with their small children everywhere. The children had their mouths covered in ice cold, sticky ice cream as they ate it and played. The parents were visiting with each other as they kept a close eye on the kids.

"You coming, Hitomi?" asked L. He had already gotten out of the car and was waiting for me with the door open.

"Uh, yeah," I answered, climbing out of the car after him.

L closed the door and led me to the line up. I giggled a little on the inside because it was just like him to want to have ice cream. He was a true sugarholic.

"What flavour would you like?" he asked.

"Um…" I looked at the menu. They had a lot of flavours; more than I would have expected from an ice cream truck. "Mint Chocolate Chip," I decided.

"Ah, a wonderful choice," he commented. "I've noticed that you like chocolate and strawberries, preferably together. I've also noticed you like minty sweets."

I gave him a curious look. "You'll observe anyone you have the chance to watch huh?"

"Pretty much," he replied simply.

"So what are you having?" I asked after a moment of silence.

The line moved a little forward, and we were only two people away, with their children, to getting our tasty treat.

"One scoop of everything," he answered.

I have him a surprised look. I wasn't surprised that he was having that much of a single sweet. I was trying to figure out how that could all balance on a single cone.

"I'm getting it in a bowl, Hitomi," he said after seeing the look on my face.

"They serve ice cream in bowls?" I asked. "Isn't that only something people do at home?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he seemed to remember something, and shut it again. "It's something that's new," he answered after a short moment of thought.

We finally ordered our ice cream, but the look the lady behind the truck counter gave to  
>L was something that was extremely hard not to laugh at right in the moment.<p>

"Are you sure you want that much?" she asked him, looking him up and down.

I took a guess and thought that maybe she thought he'd be fatter if he ate that much. To be honest, that thought had crossed my mind quite a few times, but he seemed healthy enough even though all I ever saw him ate was something sweet.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied.

"Okay…" the woman replied uncertainly.

L looked over at me and said, "You can go find a bench to sit at if you like and I'll come and find you when the ice cream is ready."

I was about to comply, but a thought crossed my mind. _What if he eats my ice cream while trying to find me? I wouldn't put it past him…_

"No, that's okay. I'm fine right here."

"Alright." He looked back at the lady who was getting the ice cream. He seemed to be watching how she scooped up the ice cream and put it into his bowl. I figured that she'd start with his order first since mine wasn't as huge. Not even close.

"Here you are," she said as she handed him his ice cream. "I'll be done with yours in a moment."

I nodded. L immediately started eating his ice cream.

"Enjoying it?" I asked, holding back a little laughter.

"Yes, it tastes good to mix all the flavours together."

"Just like with slurpees," I added.

"You've had slurpees before?" he asked, cocking his head to the side while staring at me with his pure black eyes.

I looked away a bit so I wouldn't be transfixed by them. "Yeah, but only a couple of times. It isn't easy to treat myself to something when I don't have the money for it."

"True enough," he replied. "That's why I thought it'd be a good idea to take you out."

"Take me out?" I asked, wanting to clarify what he meant. When someone says "take you out" in my world, it meant kill.

He nodded. "I've taken you outside of the hotel and to a park for a nice relaxing date."

My cheeks flushed. _Date? That's what this is?_

A small grin appeared on his face and I looked away, not giving him whatever satisfaction he could possibly get from seeing my face in such an embarrassing color.

"Here you are," said the ice cream lady as she handed me my ice cream cone.

"Thank you," I mumbled, and left L to pay however much it coasted to order that much ice cream.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" he exclaimed a bit like a little kid, catching up with me. "You really don't know how to behave on a date do you?"

"I've never been on one," I answered simply.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense."

I didn't reply.

We walked around the park a while. I liked watching the kids running around and playing with each other. It was something I had never had, but it looked to be lots of fun.

"I looked up on 'Old Man Kin'," L said suddenly.

I stopped and stared at him. "You did?"

"Yes. His real name is Kin Sato. Just as you said, he did have some DUIs and other minor crimes on his record. He was a victim of Kira as well."

"You couldn't just take my word on it?"

He shrugged. "I was curious, but not because I could have thought you were lying."

"Did you think I was lying?"

"No."

"Why were you curious then?" I questioned.

He scooped a couple more spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth. "I wanted to know how he could be so important to you. You met him on the street, and you know there are pedophiles, so I couldn't understand how a betrayed child like you could become so attached to an adult."

"And?" I prodded.

"It said he had relatives, but that they wanted nothing to do with him. It also said they were no longer living, but that they were also involved in a closed case."

Everything felt like it turned to stone inside me. I stopped eating my ice cream. It wasn't as appetizing anymore.

"He was the father of your mother, Hitomi. He was your grandfather."

"B-but that's impossible!" I stuttered. "He said his daughter died of a drug overdose!"

"He had two daughters. One that had some albino traits in her, and the other who didn't take after any albino traits. You probably know the rest just from that."

I went and sat on the nearest bench. L sat beside me in his funky way.

"Why didn't he tell me…?" I asked myself more than him.

"He probably didn't know. He hadn't had contact with any family members for years."

"Why?" I asked.

"He lost his fortune to gambling."

I didn't say anything. L continued. "They shunned him for it and wanted nothing to do with him."

I still didn't say anything.

"There's just something that doesn't make sense to me."

"What's that?"

"I couldn't figure out why your parents abandoned you. It'd be easier if they were alive, but they unfortunately aren't. I know you probably don't think that, but it would be easier to get answers out of them if they were alive."

"Do I have any other family members you could possibly speak to?"

"Yes, but I haven't had time recently."

I nodded. It was understandable. He had the Kira case to work on, and he was putting everything he had into it. He was losing sleep, which seemed to be normal for him considering the bags under his eyes. Though recently they had seemed to be less dark.

"You don't have to find any answers if you're too busy, Ryuzaki," I said.

"Nonsense. I'm just as curious as you are," he answered.

I looked at him. "How did you-"

"Well, who wouldn't be?"

I paused, but then nodded in agreement. "Is that why you took me out here?"

"Partially."

I gave him a curious look.

He smiled sweetly. "I also wanted to take you out on a date."

My cheeks flushed again and I looked away, licking my ice cream as a distraction. He chuckled.

_Thank you… Lawliet._


	19. Speaking Up

I woke up to the sound of people talking. However, I was still half asleep, and all I could think of was my first ever date. My first ever date with L. As long as I didn't let my mind wander to the truth that still didn't register with me, I felt my body warm up comfortably. I snuggled into the blankets and half wished that I was still sleeping in Ls bed 'cause it had the faint smell of him.

I sighed and eventually sat up, not feeling as much pain as I did the few days before.

_Might as well figure out what's going on._

"What do you think, Light?" I heard L ask.

"Huh?" he replied.

I walked into the room, rubbing one of my eyes. "Morning."

Everyone turned and said their greetings. Light didn't say anything, thought I didn't expect him to anyway.

"It's after school hours, Hitomi," corrected L.

I blinked in confusion. "It is?"

"Yes, it is," said Light before L could. "I never expected you could sleep so long!" He chuckled.

_Little bastard..._

I smiled. "Well, I have been injured. My body needs to heal."

We stared at each other with fake smiles of friendliness for a moment before I asked, "So what's going on?"

Light handed me a piece of paper while L explained. "The second Kira wants to show this diary entry on TV."

I read it over quickly.

_May 2003  
>1st: I said I wouldn't be participating in club activities during Golden Week, but my friend called and invited me anyway.<br>4th: I went to Saitama Super Arena with a friend to see the Morning Museum concert.  
>5th: It was the last day of vacation, but I just sat around the house being lazy.<br>7th: School has started, but I just borrowed my friend's notes and skipped class.  
>10th: My friend invited me to go drinking, but I declined. Yokohama is too far.<br>13th: The friend I promised to lend a CD to came by, so I let her borrow it.  
>16th: I forgot to do my report so I copied off my friend.<br>19th: I bought Jump for the first time in a while. The short story was really good.  
>22nd: My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama.<br>23rd: I ran into __**HIM**__ in the cafeteria. He was eating pork curry rice.  
>24th: I met a friend in Shibuya. We bought some clothes to wear this summer.<br>28th: I heard they're coming out with something better than the PS2 called the PS3. WOW!  
>30th: We confirmed our Death Gods at the Giants game at the Tokyo Dome.<em>

I handed it back to Light. He stared at me a moment before looking back to L.

_It's a girl. She's wanting to meet Kira at Aoyama. How can I tell L that the target __**isn't**__ the Tokyo Dome?_

"The second Kira is pretty smart," commented Gami.

"Mhm," I mumbled as quietly as I could.

"As I was saying," said L, "what do you think, Light?"

"For now, all I can say is that this person is stupid."

"Exactly... Wanting us to broadcast this diary is obviously a message to Kira. Even if it is written as a diary from last year, it's clear they plan to meet with Kira at the Giants game that happens to be on the same day this year," said Matsuda.

"Does this mean the person can't figure out that once we broadcast this, the game will be cancelled...?" asked Soichiro.

Matsuda replied, "It'd be a total panic. The media would be screaming that going would get you killed by Kira, and other nonsense."

L walked to the coffee table that had a box of chocolates sitting on it. He grabbed one and handed it to me. I took it and bit a piece off, grinning from ear to ear from the delicious taste.

"Frankly, it seems idiotic but..." he grabbed another chocolate, "that also makes it difficult to react to." He plopped the treat in his mouth.

No one said anything.

He went and sat back in his chair. "If we broadcast the diary, then we'll also have to announce that the game is cancelled. If we don't broadcast the diary, then the second Kira won't act."

"If the game is cancelled, he may get angry and do who knows what..." added Aizawa.

"It's a girl," I blurted out.

Everyone looked at me again.

_I really doubt I'll get used to this..._

"See here where the entry says 'I ran into **HIM** in the cafeteria'? It's a girl from that since guys don't say stuff like that."

"They could be saying that just to throw us off," replied Aizawa.

"Well how about here? 'My friend invited me to go drinking, but I declined.' Since when do guys decline having an alcoholic drink?"

"Guys do decline drinks," argued Matsuda.

"Not as often as women," I countered.

L cleared his throat and we all stared at him. "We will find out in time whether the second Kira is male or female."

"Right... Sorry Ryuzaki," I apologized.

He nodded and continued, "Anyway, that shouldn't be a problem. The second Kira seems to revere Kira. Lets assume that he, or she, is sworn to the Kira we created and not to kill unnecessarily anymore. For now, lets broadcast the diary and announce the cancellation of the game. And also, that we will be closing off the streets around the Tokyo Dome and conducting an investigation there. We received so much police cooperation during that Sakura TV incident, I believe we could manage that." He reached down and grabbed his tea cup. "Then we'll create a reply from the 'real' Kira saying 'understood lets meet'."

"You're not thinking they'd come after it's announced that there will be police presence around Tokyo Dome?" questioned Soichiro.

L took a sip of his tea. "I don't think Kira will come, but... I'm not too sure about the second Kira. I don't know how stupid he, or she, is. Also, lets assume he, or she, isn't that stupid and think about whether there's any other hidden messages located in this diary." He picked up the diary like he would something that's dirty, like he did everything he picked up, and held it in front of him. "If there's some kind of code that only those who have this Death God ability would understand, then I won't be able to find it, but... we should definitely keep our eyes on any location that's mentioned in the diary."

"Like the 22nd where Aoyama is mentioned and the 24th where Shibuya is mentioned," I stated.

L looked up at me and smiled a little more than he usually did. "Right."

He lowered the paper and took another sip from his cup. "This may be a waist of time, but lets put our attention on people holding notebooks in Aoyama and clothes stores in Shibuya. We'll start installing as many cameras as possible in Aoyama and Shibuya. And that day, we'll fill the streets with all the plain-clothed police officers we can get."

"But if Kira or the second Kira do come and notice people trying to capture them, won't they try to kill them? It's dangerous," said Soichiro.

"We're already announcing that we will be 'investigating' the Tokyo Dome. I don't think they'll have any problems if we question people, no, even if we take fingerprints, if he, or she, is so stupid that he, or she, plans to come, knowing of the police presence and prepared to kill in order to see Kira, then we'll catch him, or her, easily," replied L. He looked over to me. "Hitomi, would you like a chair? You've been standing up this whole time."

"Oh, it's fine. There's no room anyway," I answered.

He smiled again and lowered his knees. He reached out and grabbed my hand, gently tugging me to him. L then slid his arm around my waist and sat me down on his lap. My face turned beet red, and I tensed up. The others didn't seem to notice.

"'Catch him easily'...? But there will be victims," Matsuda said to Soichiro.

"No, what Ryuzaki is saying is that the second Kira couldn't be that stupid," explained Soichiro.

"No," corrected L as he reached around me to put his cup down on the coffee table as well as the diary entry, "I'm saying that as long as we're on this investigation our lives are on the line. But for Aoyama and Shibuya, I doubt Kira or the second Kira will be killing regular people. Our officers will be dressed normally and simply be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. If they spot someone, then we will do nothing immediately, but investigate them later. So people like Asahi whose appearance screams out that they are a cop will not be on the beat."

"Right..." Soichiro agreed.

I giggled a bit.

"I'll go. I fit right in at Aoyama and Shibuya," said Matsuda.

"I'll go too," piped up Light.

"Light..." replied his father, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, Dad. Aoyama and Shibuya are places I go to sometimes, and I'm the one who would seem most natural hanging out with Matsui," said Light. "And the only person the second Kira is interested in is Kira."

L stared at Light for a very long time in silence. He seemed to be in deep thought. Then he reached around me again to grab his cup of tea, taking a sip.

"We will broadcast this diary tomorrow." He looked at Soichiro. "Asahi, can you get cooperation from the police before tomorrow night's news?"

"Right, I'll do my best," answered Soichiro.

"Also, and this is very important... It's true that this is a chance to catch Kira, or at least the second Kira. But at this point, we must also think about Kira and the second Kira joining forces." He took another sip of his tea. "I want to strengthen our security even more."

_He won't be sleeping tonight will he?_

"What do you mean?" asked Aizawa.

"Don't reveal that you are working on this case to anyone of course," explained L. "Avoid going outside as police officers as much as possible, and I want you to destroy all photos of yourselves but the ones of your person. I've left no photos of myself anywhere. Even at To-Oh University, where I'm registered. Even the security cameras at the hotels have been made to deactivate when we enter or leave. I want you to gather up all of your files at the police headquarters. All your photos at home, and ones you've given away... and dispose of them."

"Ryuzaki, does that mean you still suspect my son?" demanded Soichiro.

_How is that even relevant?_

"Unfortunately he's not totally in the clear, and that's part of it, but... this is because we're assuming that the second Kira only needs a face to kill the person," L explained.

"You're right, Ryuzaki. It's impressive you were able to think that far," said Light.

In my personal opinion, he seemed to be looking down on L.

"If Kira and the second Kira join hands and want to wipe out the investigation team, all they'd need is our pictures to kill us all. Even Ryuzaki whose name is unknown to anyone," Light added.

"Yes, I only showed myself to all of you because I assumed Kira needed both a face and a name to kill. The situation has changed now... A second Kira has appeared and Kira may also gain this ability," agreed L. "Anyway, it's starting to get late, so you should go home to your families."

Everyone made agreeing sounds and started to get up to leave. I went and opened the front door for everyone. They each thanked me as they passed, but Light stopped and stared at me a moment. He gave me a friendly smile before leaving. I half halfheartedly returned it.

"He's thinking you'll come in handy," said Gami. He was glaring at Light's back as I closed the door.

"I already knew that, Gami," I muttered.

L was over by the window, so I walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Observing," he answered simply.

I looked at what he was staring at and saw Light with Matsuda. They were talking like good friends.

_Well, they are the two youngest of the group besides me._

L picked up a phone and dialled a number. "It's Ryuzaki," he said into it. "Go along with what Light says about Aoyama and Shibuya, and then keep a close eye on him during those days. And please keep this a secret." Then he hung up the phone.

"I agree that Light is Kira," I said.

L stared at me with surprise. "Why?"


End file.
